Battle of the Century
by dreamwriter2010
Summary: [Sequel to My True Identity] I thought I'd have to find him, but he found me. He's back, and he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's the sequel for My True Identity that you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, this takes place one year later, when Lily is 17.

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter One- I'm Where?!**

I flew over Amity Park, making my nightly rounds. The wind gently blew against the wisps of hair that had fallen out of my bun. So far, no ghosts had been seen, and no ghosts had set off my ghost sense. In my opinion, Amity looked really nice up here, even with the frequent ghost attacks.

"This night is perfect," I said to myself. "It's a clear night, and no ghosts have shown up." Just then, my ghost sense, a purple-blue wisp of air, came out of my mouth. I sighed. "I spoke too soon." I flew down to where my ghost sense led me. When I got there, I found a ghost I had never seen before, even on my trips through the Ghost Zone. He (or she) was a blackish-green color, with thorns sticking out all over it. The base of the thorn was a dark forest green, while the rest of them were midnight black. Its eyes were a piercing blood red.

"Good evening," it said. Its voice sounded masculine, so it must have been a male. "I'm assuming you are Lily Phantom?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, but who are you?" _And how do you know my name?_ I thought to myself.

"I, my dear, am Black Thorn. I know your name because I've been assigned to find you."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "How can you read my thoughts?"

He smirked at this comment and started to circle me. I watched him carefully, making sure he didn't try anything. "Lily, I know everything going on inside of you right now. Mentally and emotionally that is. I can read your thoughts, sense your fears, and feel the emotions coursing through your veins. You are afraid right now, but you are still willing to fight me. I am correct, am I not?" he finished.

I blinked slowly. He was right, but I wasn't about to admit it to him. Instead, I flew at him, ready to throw the first punch. I was so close to hitting him in the face, but he grabbed my fist and twisted my arm behind my back, pushing up. I gave a small cry of pain.

He hollowly laughed. "If I can read your thoughts, dear child, that means I know what you're going to throw at me next. You can't take me by surprise if I know your every move."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I can't take him by surprise if he knows my every kick, punch, and shots fired.

"I am right, my dear. I know you hate to admit it, but…" he took this time to throw me forward and hit me with a black ecto-ball, "I am the superior in this battle." I tried once again to hit him, but failed as he knocked me back with a fist of his own. He then threw what looked like a grenade, but it soon started to spew smoke instead of fire. I felt myself become overwhelmingly tired before I hit the ground.

"Knockout gas," I muttered. The last thing I heard was Black Thorn's cruel empty laugh.

LILYPHANTOMLILYPHANTOMLILYPHANTOMLILYPHANTOM

My eyes opened after what felt like many years of sleep. I looked around and saw that I wasn't outside, but instead, I was in my room. Somehow, though, the pale blue walls seemed much darker, as did the navy blue carpet. The darkness, I noticed, was coming from the outside. I looked at my alarm clock, only to see that it was ten in the morning!

"What?" I said to myself. I hopped out of bed and saw the worst thing I could ever see. The once and bright and cheerful Amity Park was now gloomy and depressing. The sky was a dark, blood red, and the vegetation was brittle with dehydration. Many of the buildings were in shambles, looking like they had been abandoned for years. The once joyful and well-dressed people were in rags, and they seemed so down, like they hadn't seen anything cheerful in months, maybe years. Then the door to my room slammed open. I whirled around to find Gramps and Grandma standing in the doorway.

"Lily!" Grandma said, grabbing me and pulling me away from the horrid sight. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" I sharply said back. "Grandma, what's going on?" Gramps and Grandma looked at each other worriedly.

"Sweetie, are you saying you don't remember anything?" Grandma gently said, touching my forehead.

I looked at her, clearly confused. "What am I supposed to remember?"

"Lily," Gramps started.

"Hold on, Jack," Grandma said. "I want to check something. Turn ghost, Lily."

"Okay…" I said, wondering why. I still felt the familiar surge of electricity, of excitement, running through me as the rings encircled me. My mid-black length black hair had been pulled up into a tight bun, except my black hair was now white. Instead of a red shirt with black pants and black and white shoes, I now had a black jumpsuit with light purple gloves, belt, and boots. I also had an "L" within a "P" symbol on my chest, standing for Lily Phantom. When I looked in the mirror, my purple-blue eyes were now luminescent green with gold flecks, staring back at me. The only thing different was that I now had small, flaming purple wings on my back.

"Whoa!" I shouted. "What are those?"

"Lily, you've had those for about a year now," Gramps said. "Why are you so surprised?"

"A year?! I've had these wings for a year?! That can't be right!" I yelled. "Just yesterday, my back had no wings whatsoever coming out of it!"

"Oh, dear," Grandma said, shaking her head, "you must have gotten a concussion yesterday when you fell."

I shook my head firmly, still confused. Either I had gotten a concussion and didn't remember anything, or they were delusional. "All right, before we go any further, I want to know something."

"Anything, sweetie," Grandma agreed. "Maybe it'll help you get your memory back."

"Sure," Gramps said. "Maybe I can blather on about ghosts!" Grandma and I shook our heads after he said that. "Aww, man!"

I thought about where to start. "Why is the sky that horrible red color? Why is the vegetation so lifeless? Why are the buildings in shambles and why are most of the people wearing rags?" I had a few more questions, but I wanted those answered first.

"Well, honey, all of your questions have one answer. Amity Park is in a battle, a war to be precise."

The news shocked me. Amity was such a peaceful town- well, besides the ghosts. Why would anyone want to start a war with us?

"With who?" I asked the first question on my mind.

"Lily, you really don't remember?" Gramps asked, worry falling into his voice.

"Whatever it is I'm supposed to remember, I obviously don't." I was really frustrated by now. "Will you please just tell me who we're fighting?"

"You're a part of the war, sweetie. I can't believe you don't remember!" Grandma said.

My green and gold-flecked eyes went wide. "I'm in this war? Why am I in this war?"

Grandma sighed deeply. "Well, you are a general, to some extent. You lead an army of ghosts, some of who are your greatest enemies, against your most hated enemy of all."

"Who is in my army?" I was really curious and confused now.

"There's Desiree, Technus, Walker, and even the new ghost, Black Thorn. You also have Wulf, and many others, among your ranks."

My ears perked up at the mention of Black Thorn. "Black Thorn? That's who I was fighting last night. He was the one who knocked me out!" I exclaimed.

Gramps shook his head. "Lily, your memory must be really foggy. Black Thorn wasn't the one who knocked you out."

"Oh," I shot at them. "Then, please, enlighten me and tell me who did?"

The next bit of news they told me sent me reeling. "Your brother did. He's the one you're fighting against."

* * *

What a cliffy! Hope you like the first chapter of the sequel to My True Identity. Now, please push the little purple button in the corner and review!

dreamwriter2010


	2. Somewhat Explanations

Thanks to all of my reviewers: Yami-chan and Unrealistic, Sapphire Wolf Master, kpfan72491, RedRoseRebel, phantomphriend, DP fan, and Dreams.of.the.Forgotten.

Hope you all like chapter 2 of my sequel, Battle of the Century!

Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to put one in the last chapter. Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own any and all characters that are created by me.

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter Two- Somewhat Explanations**

"Drake? I'm fighting against Drake?" I questioned, still reeling from the shock.

"Yes. Do you remember that battle last year?" This time, Grandma was accurate on the facts, because it did happen last year.

I nodded my head. "I remember waking up to find he had disappeared. I'd assumed he was dead," I spoke truthfully.

"We did, too," Gramps said. "That's how he was able to sneak up on us and take the town by force."

"Well, can you please tell me how it happened?" I was so confused right now. I really needed to know the facts.

Gramps and Grandma gave each other a worried look before giving in. "All right," Grandma started, "this is what happened…"

_Flashback (Maddie's POV; 2 days ago)_

Jack and I were down in the lab, working out the bugs in a few of our inventions. I had to constantly watch him, making sure he didn't blow anything up.

I scolded, "Jack, be careful. If you loosen that nut, it'll…" green ecto-goo exploded in our faces, "…explode." I finished. Then, the ground started to shake furiously.

"Jack," I said, another lecture coming on.

He held up his hands in innocence. "It wasn't me, Maddie, I swear."

"Then what…" I started, but I soon got my answer. The ghost portal blew open hard, letting many ghosts loose. The force of the wind was obscuring our vision, so it was hard to see what ghosts were being let out, except for one. The first ghost we saw was the one we knew well from one of Lily's previous fights.

"Drake," I growled, "what are you doing here? You know Lily will just beat you back into the Ghost Zone!"

He gave a cold laugh, much like Vlad's. I shuddered at the thought. Hatred also consumed my body from the mention of thinking Vlad's name. I hated him dearly for killing Danny. "Grandmother, do you actually think Lily can beat me when I have an army with me. We can beat her to a senseless pulp."

"Lily can beat you all. She's 2 years older than you, Drake."

He smirked. "Ah, but age does not matter in this fight, Grandmother," he put emphasis on 'grandmother,' "Strength is what matters."

Jack cut in. "Strength or not, Lily can still beat you!" he roared. I saw Drake's hand start to glow a deep orange.

"Not if I have leverage," he said, firing a shot at each of us. I saw Jack fall just as I did before I was engulfed in darkness.

_End Flashback (Lily's POV)_

"…And that's about it. When I woke up, Drake had already destroyed half of the town. Jack went outside and found you lying unconscious on the ground. You had a deep burn mark on your side that was glowing a faint orange. We assumed you had been knocked out by Drake since the mark was glowing that color. Jack then carried you up to your room. That was yesterday. We'd been out for a day, I think, and you'd been out for a day as well, sweetie," Grandma finished.

I looked at my side and saw the burn mark. It wasn't as bad as Mom's had been, but it still hurt horribly. I cringed at seeing it. "What did he mean leverage?" I questioned.

"We're not completely sure," Grandma admitted. "He may have taken someone important to you, seeing as how you're the one he's after."

I thought of all the people important to me. _Well, Gramps and Grandma are still here, so it can't be them. That means its Sharon, Travis, or maybe even Leo. It also might be Aunt Jazz, Uncle Cory, or my two cousins, Darlene and Janet. But which one would he have taken?_

"All in all," I said, "nine people are important to me. You guys, Sharon, Travis, Leo, Aunt Jazz, Uncle Cory, Darlene, or Janet. Since you both are still here, that leaves seven other people."

Gramps jumped up. "I'll go and call Jazz right now and make sure she's all right." He bolted-as fast as a fat man could go- down the stairs, muttering something about ghosts to himself. It was quiet for a while until I decided to start a conversation.

"Grandma," I started. She looked away from the door and looked at me, "why is Drake back? Did he give a reason?"

Grandma frowned deeply. "No, he didn't. All I can assume is that he's back for revenge."

I nodded my head in agreement, knowing she was probably right. Then, another thought struck me. "Why can't I remember anything? I don't remember being in this war, I don't remember the wings on my back," I pointed to them, "and I don't remember Black Thorn ever becoming my ally. I do remember the fight with Drake last year and that Black Thorn knocked me out, though." I floated a little ways off of my bed. I noticed the wings didn't move at all when I did. "What are these for anyway?"

Grandma sighed deeply. "I don't know why you can't remember anything. I somehow think that Drake planted a false memory in your mind about Black Thorn knocking you out." I planted my feet on the ground and opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "I'm not done yet, sweetie. However, I don't want another argument about this." I snapped my mouth shut. "Your wings, I do know, are part of your new power."

I was floating in the air once again when she said that, and I abruptly stopped. "New power?" I asked. I gave her a curious look, showing her the questioning in my eyes.

"Oh, you don't remember that either, do you?" I shook my head no. "Well…" she started, when Gramps barged in the door.

"Jazz, says her, Cory, Janet, and Darlene are fine," he reported.

I wanted to know what my new power was, but this was more important. "Good. That means it's Sharon, Travis, or Leo. We just have to find out whom," I decided. "I'll go check on them." I started to fly out of the room, but Grandma grabbed my hand and Gramps grabbed my legs.

"Lily, you can't go out as Lily Phantom," Grandma informed me. They set me on the ground and blocked the window. I shot them another glare.

"Why not? It's the fastest way to get to their houses!" I was extremely frustrated by now. I couldn't go ghost out of the house, they accused me of not remembering anything right, and I have wings sprouting out of my back. I just wanted to scream.

"Your brother is looking for you. He wants to kill you," Grandma said, putting emphasis on the word 'kill'. "If you go out there as your ghost form, Skulker, Ember, and many others will rip you apart. We need to disguise you if you need to go out there." I gave them a weary and cautious look, not really wanting to believe them. They stared at me, waiting for me to do something. I sighed and reluctantly changed back, upset at barely knowing anything right now.

"How do you plan to do that?"

Grandma smiled slightly, the first I'd seen since I'd woken up. "We need to make you like everyone else. You know, ripped clothes and dirty hair. We'll also be changing your hair and eye color."

I gawked at them. "Is the hair dye permanent? How are you going to change my eye color?" If I couldn't get my eyes to return to their normal color, I know I'd cry. They were one of the things I had left of Mom and Dad. Mom's intense amethyst eyes mixed with Dad's cool ice blue one made my eye color, blue and amethyst merged into one.

"No, sweetie," Grandma reassured me, "the hair dye isn't permanent. It's temporary and will wash right out. To change your eye color, we're going to be using contacts." I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I'd been holding in.

"Let's go then," I said, ready for whoever they throw at me. If I was careful, I could make it through this alive…I hope.

* * *

Wow, that was an intense chapter! Sorry it took me so long. I was busy doing a lot of other things. I'll try to update as often as possible! R&R please!

dreamwriter2010


	3. Is Everyone All Right?

Thanks to all of my reviewers: Yami-chan and Unrealistic, kpfan72491, Beyonce's Angel925, RedRoseRebel, DP fan, and FernClaw.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own my characters. Don't steal them, please ask if you wish to use them. Thanks!

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter Three- Is Everyone All Right?**

Half an hour later, I blended in with everyone else. My raven black hair was now a bold brown. My once blue-purple eyes were now emerald green, like my dad's eyes when he used to go into ghost mode. Grandma and Gramps had added a little dirt to my hair and mixed it in so it looked natural. They tore up some old, colorless clothes and gave them to me to wear. When I looked in the mirror, I saw the same look as the people outside on me. It looked like I had lived like this for years.

"There," Grandma said, giving another small smile. "Now you can go and check upon Sharon, Travis, and Leo." I slightly nodded my head and walked out the door. The minute I stepped outside, I wanted to gag. The air smelled foul of rotting corpses, blood, and sickening smell of fire that had burned forever. When I saw the people, they looked much worse up close. They had dark, dark circles under their eyes, their eyes were bloodshot, and their breath smelled of vomit and the coppery smell of blood.

_How could he done all of this in one day?_ I wondered. _Maybe Grandma and Gramps were out for longer than they thought._

"Sir?" I called out to a man passing by me. "Sir?" He turned around to look at me, and shock registered my face. "Mr. Lancer?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me. Now what do you want?" he snapped.

I cringed, surprised by his extremely edgy attitude. "How long has this been going on?"

"Over a week," was his short reply. "Is that all?" I nodded my head and watched as he walked away. _Over a week? Grandma and Gramps have been out much longer than they thought. I'll have to talk to them about it later. _I walked over to the house that used to be Travis's. A couple of walls had been knocked out, its windows were shattered, and it looked deserted. I walked around the house a couple of times and was about to leave when I saw a dim light. I crawled into one of the gaping holes and called out for anyone.

"Travis? Mr. Foley? Mrs. Foley?" I yelled, pausing between each name, praying for an answer. I listened, and I heard a faint reply coming from my fight. Walking in that direction, I peered in each room. There was no one in Travis's bedroom, no one in the living room, and no one in the bathroom. When I looked in the kitchen, they were all there, huddled around a candle.

Travis looked up and gave me an odd look. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Lily," I said. "I'm checking to make sure you guys are all right."

"Prove it," Mr. Foley said. I thought for a few minutes until I thought of the most convincing proof I could give them. I closed my eyes, focusing on my alter-ego. The blue-purple rings encircled me, giving me my whole new look that I was used to.

"Lily!" everyone shouted, hugging me all at once.

I laughed and said, "It's good to see you guys, too. Are you guys all right for the most part?"

"Yeah," Mr. Foley answered. "Valerie and I have been shooting any ghosts that come too close to the house.

"I have, too," Travis said, upset that he was excluded.

"Yes, honey, you have, too," Mrs. Foley said, ruffling Travis's brown hair.

"Hey, watch the hair," he warned holding up his hands. I smiled, glad to see that even though this war was going on, they could still act like the family that they are.

"Well, I have to go now. I need to make sure Sharon and Leo are all right. Are you guys going to be okay?"

Mr. Foley smiled. "Yeah, we'll be fine, Lily. Go ahead and make sure they're safe, okay?"

I smiled back and nodded my head before transforming to my human self.

"What's with the get-up?" Travis asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Grandma and Gramps said it would help me blend in with everyone. They also said Drake would kill me if he saw me in my natural human form or my ghost form." I sighed. "It's just safeties I have to take."

"Oh," Travis said. "Well, you better get going. Later, Lily. Tell Sharon I love her."

I laughed. "I will. Later, Travis." I turned on my heel and followed the path out that I followed in. I crawled outside to the place filled with the smell of death. This time, I did gag. The scent seemed to be much stronger than the last time I was outside. It soon overwhelmed me and I threw up behind a dead, brittle bush.

"Ugh," I moaned, wiping my mouth with the scrap of a sleeve that I was wearing. I started to walk once again in the direction of Sharon's house. With a look of longing, I saw, to my right, people standing by the remains of their houses, still trying to survive. Some had miniscule fires going, trying to keep warm. Others looked like they were eating an animal for food. On closer inspection of one family, I saw they were eating a fawn. (A/n: I have nothing against fawns, I swear. I'm strictly against killing innocents as well, but they need some form of food to eat.) I squeezed my eyes shut and stuck my tongue out in disgust when I was away from the family. Brother or not, I hated Drake for what he did to these innocent people. They were just by-standers in this war, yet more and more of them were dying each day. I sighed, frustrated and disgusted by it all. A little ways away, I saw the site where Sharon's house used to stand. I gaped at it and the area surrounding it. It looked as though the houses had been wiped clean off of the ground. When I got closer, I saw Sharon and her family huddled together around a small fire. I ran as quickly as I could, hoping that they were still alive.

"Sharon!" I called. She gave me a curious look, like the one Travis gave me. I finally reached them and sat beside her.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" she sharply said. "Go find your own fire."

"Sharon, it's me, Lily," I quietly said, "your best friend."

She scoffed. "Prove it." I knew I couldn't transform in front of all these people, so I did the next best thing. It'd drain me of a lot of energy, though. I focused as hard as I could, trying to put all of my ecto-plasmic energy into my hand. Finally, an amethyst ball was glowing in the palm of my hand. Sharon and her family gasped.

"Lily?" Sharon asked, her voice cracking. I dropped the ball back into my hand just as she tackled me with a hug. "Oh, my God, it's you! I thought I'd never see you again!" When we pulled away from our hug, I noticed Sharon's emerald eyes were brimming with tears.

"Well, you're seeing me now, aren't you?" I smiled as I said. "Oh, yeah. Travis told me to tell you he says hi and he loves you." I then remembered the task at hand. "Are you guys all right? No one's tried to kidnap you or anything?"

Sharon and Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson laughed. "No, sweetie," Mrs. Parkinson answered, "we haven't."

Mr. Parkinson spoke for his family when he asked, "Why?"

"To make a very long story short, Drake said he has leverage on me, and I'm trying to figure out who he took. Travis is all right, though," I said quickly, noticing Sharon's eyes were filled with worry. She breathed a sigh of relief before I continued. "That's one of the reasons I'm dressed like this," I pointed to my dirty scraps of clothing. "I have to stay incognito or else Drake and his army will recognize me and kill me on the spot."

Sharon then grabbed a lock of my hair, noting the new color of my hair. "What happened to your hair, Lily? It used to be midnight black, and now it's a light brown." She then looked at me and saw the change in my eye color as well. "And your eyes are emerald green, like mine. Where are your amethyst eyes, Lily?"

This made me more upset about the disguise, but I brushed my doubt off. "Grandma and Gramps put temporary," I used emphasis on 'temporary', "hair color and contacts in so I wouldn't be recognized at all. I know black hair is pretty common, but purple eyes would be a dead giveaway to my identity. Grandma and I are the only ones with this eye color, and I'm not as old as Grandma, so they'd know who I am instantly."

"Your mom used to have it, too," Sharon stated. I, for some reason, grew angry.

"I know. That's where I got it from. But, in case you've forgotten, Sharon, my mom is DEAD!" I snapped. I was furious at Sharon. I'm not really sure why, but something about her talking about my mom, even though it's good, is making me mad.

Sharon recoiled in fear before pointing to my face. "Lily, your eyes." I realized she meant my eyes were glowing a green-yellow color. It usually happened when I was really ticked off. That was one thing I inherited from my dad that didn't change at all. My ghost eye color may have been different from his, but our angry ghost eye colors were still the same. I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself and took deep breaths. When I felt that I was calm enough, I opened my eyes slowly. Everyone was staring at me intently, making sure I was all right. Sharon nodded her head, telling me that they had gone back to the contact-induced green.

"Sharon, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I shouldn't have gone off the deep end like that. Just…something about you talking about my mom ticked me off really bad. It may be from being in this war."

Sharon smiled at me. "I accept your apology, Lily." She then looked like she remembered something. "Hey, shouldn't you go check on Leo to make sure Drake hasn't kidnapped him yet?" I smacked my hand to my forehead hard.

"Thanks for reminding me, Sharon. See you all later!" I smiled, waving goodbye before walking in the direction of Leo's house. I counted in my head the people that were all safe. _Gramps, Grandma, Jazz and her family, Sharon, and Travis are all safe. It has to be Leo that he took._ At this, I took off in a running sprint for his house. Soon enough, Leo's house was seen just a ways away. I was surprised it was standing- for the most part- but I knew it'd be much worse inside. His door was still standing, so I knocked on it as hard as I could.

"Leo!" I shouted. "Are you in there?" Shortly after that, Leo came to the door. I was in shock when he opened the door because I had expected him to be gone.

"Who are you?" he asked, one of his eyebrows rose in question, showing his beautiful light brown eyes. I sighed, knowing I was going to be really weak after doing this again. Once again, I focused my energy into the palm of my right hand until an amethyst ecto-ball appeared.

"Lily?" he asked. "Is that you?" I smiled and nodded my head weakly. I let the ball be absorbed back into my skin, giving me a slight bit of my energy.

"Are you all right?" I needed to make sure no one had tried anything yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I was about to answer, but he cut me off. "Never mind. Just come in and you can explain yourself there." I started to walk in, but stumbled because of my light-headedness. Leo quickly grabbed my arm before I fell. "I'll help you in." He put my arm around his shoulders and grabbed my waist to make sure I didn't fall. I blushed at the close contact, seeing as how I like him a lot.

"Thanks," I said. His sandy blonde hair gently tickled my cheek as he said it was no problem. I smiled again. As I looked around the house, it looked pretty much the same as Travis's. It wasn't torn to the ground like Sharon's, but it wasn't in perfect condition, either. Thick layers of dust covered the floor and the collapsed walls, probably from the drywall. I looked behind us and saw a well-worn path in the dust. When I turned around, I noticed there was a path in front of us as well. Soon, we reached our destination; Leo's family's dining room. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Collins sitting around a make-shift table. Their original table looked like it had been incinerated.

"Hi, Lily!" Mrs. Collins was still her chipper self. "How are you, dear?" She then flashed me one of her bright smiles.

I smiled back at her. "I'm good, Mrs. Collins." Leo set me down just as he sat down. "How are you guys?"

"Good," everyone chorused.

"Anyways," Leo started, "why did you ask me at the door if I was all right?"

"Well, you remember Drake, right?"

Leo nodded his head. "He's the one that destroyed half of the town. I remember that he's also your brother."

"Right. His new plan for revenge to get back at me is to get some leverage," I stated.

"What do I have to do with this?" Leo interrupted.

I glared at him. "I was getting there. Don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"Basically, he's either out for my family or my friends. Seeing as how Grandma, Gramps, Jazz and her family, Sharon, and Travis were okay, I figured he had taken you. You're here though, so I can't figure out what leverage he has on me," I finished.

"Isn't there anyone else?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. "No one that I can think of."

Leo thought for a few minutes. "Maybe it was just an idle threat."

I agreed with him. "Maybe." I then realized that I should be getting back home. "Leo, I need to get back home before Grandma and Gramps start to think I've been kidnapped." We shared a nervous laugh about this.

"Do you think you have enough strength, Lily?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I do."

"I'll walk you to the door, just in case."

"Bye, Lily!" Mrs. Collins cheerfully said.

"Goodbye, Lily." Mr. Collins voice, compared to his wife's, was flat and dull. Leo headed out of the dining room first, and I followed shortly after. I kept looking around as we headed back to the door, a part of me still in shock from finding out that Leo was okay. I figured that Mrs. Collins must have decorated the house because the wallpaper and carpet used to be bright and cheerful colors. Because of the war, the gloom and darkness soon made everything dull and colorless. The wallpaper and carpeting were now morbid colors, looking like they'd been that way ever since they were put up.

_I really hope this war ends soon, _I thought sadly. We arrived at the door a few minutes later.

"Well," Leo said, "I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"Yeah," I said with a disappointed tone in my voice. He opened the door and I stepped out onto the stoop. "Bye."

"Bye, Lily," he said. I walked off the stoop, ready to go back home. "Wait, Lily!" he called out. I turned around to face him, curious of what he wanted. He ran to me, appearing hesitant. He then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Be careful, Lily." Leo then turned around and walked back into his house. I stood there in a daze, my hand slowly rising to my left cheek. When I realized it had really happened, that it wasn't a dream, a giddy smile came over my face.

Thoughts swirled around in my head. _He kissed me, he actually kissed me! Even though it was only on the cheek, he still kissed me! And he told me to be careful! Maybe he likes me the same way I like him, as more than a friend._ "Yes!" I shouted excitedly, and a dreamy smile came over my face. I then started to my walk home, feeling as though I was walking on air. Even through all the gloom and morbid mood around me, I was still able to keep my grin plastered on my face.

* * *

Whew! There you go, a little over 7 pages for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to add a little fluff in there. Yay for fluff! Also, if you want to help save Danny Phantom, go to www. xanga. com/ savedp (without the spaces.) You can post any ideas you have there to help save him. I have a few of my own posted there as well (of course, it is my site.) Save Danny Phantom!

dreamwriter2010


	4. Visiting Time

Thanks to all of my reviewers: DP fan, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, RedRoseRebel, Sapphire Wolf Master, and phantomphriend.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Danny Phantom; otherwise, he would never be cancelled.

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter Four- Visiting Time**

I was still grinning when I stepped into my house and still in disbelief that it happened. I felt like the happiest girl in Amity Park. _Then again, I'm the happiest person in Amity Park._ When I ran down the stairs into the basement/lab, Grandma and Gramps were working on the Fenton Bazooka.

"Jack, wait, don't!" I heard Grandma say. A small explosion rocked the basement. "Turn that bolt," she finished.

"Sorry, Maddie," Gramps apologized. "I thought that that would fix it."

Grandma sighed deeply and said, "That's all right, Jack. Just let me do the repairs, okay?" Gramps nodded his head quickly. Looking up, he then spotted me, still standing on the stairs, and smiled widely.

"Lily!" he boomed. "You're back again!" I slowly came down the stairs only to have him wrap me in a big bear hug. After he let me go, I rubbed my arms, sore from his tight hug.

"Sweetie, you're back! Are they all safe?" Grandma asked, coming over.

"Yeah," I said, "they are. Sharon, Travis, Leo, and their families are all fine. They also said that no one's tried to kidnap them." I then remembered what Mr. Lancer had said. "Um, you guys have been knocked out for longer than a week."

They gave each other confused looks before turning back to me. "We have?" they said in unison.

"Mmm-hmm. According to Mr. Lancer, this has been going on for about a week now."

"But it only felt like a day," Grandma protested.

_I wonder why they feel like that. Drake couldn't have knocked them out that hard. To them, it felt like a day, but it was really a week. That's a lot of time…_It then hit me.

"Clockwork," I thought out loud.

"What, sweetie?" Grandma asked.

"I need to go see Clockwork. I'll be back as soon as I can." I quickly let the purple-blue rings glide over me, changing my red t-shirt, black pants, and black and white shoes to a black and light purple jumpsuit. My black hair was quickly wrapped in a bun, now white. I could feel the electricity dancing in my eyes as they changed from blue-purple to green with gold flecks. I jumped a little in the air, and my ghostly tail appeared. I waved a quick goodbye before flying into the portal as fast as I could. The green ecto-energy of the Ghost Zone was swirling all around me, with a few doors here and there. The repeating color made me slightly dizzy. Soon, I saw Clockwork's tower, hearing the clocks as they ticked.

"Clockwork!" I shouted, not seeing any form of him anywhere. A flash of light suddenly appeared behind me, and I whirled around. Clockwork was floating there in ancient form, dusting himself off. He glanced up and, seeing me, gave me an odd look.

"Ah, Lilith, I see you've come." He gave me a warm smile while changing to his child form.

"Lily," I corrected. I hated being called Lilith as much as Mom used to hate being called Samantha. If anyone called us by our full names, we usually gave them a couple of bruises, but I couldn't do that to Clockwork. I needed his help right now.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Now, what is your reason for being here?"

I figured that he knew, but I still answered him. "Someone's been coming in and messing around with time. Grandma and Gramps say they were only knocked out for a day, but according to the citizens of Amity Park, it's been going on for a week."

Clockwork frowned deeply as he changed to his middle-age form. "Ah, yes, that would partially be my fault." He looked at me warily, as though asking me to continue. I raised an eyebrow, granting him permission to go on. "An ambush, I'm assuming from Drake's army, came in here and attacked me. I tried to stop them, but they soon knocked me unconscious. I'm assuming that they messed with the time stream while I was out cold. Because your grandparents were unconscious, they only felt a day go by, but the people of Amity Park felt a week go by. I was knocked out, so it only felt like a day for me as well, but when I looked at the time stream, I knew it had been a week. There's nothing I can do to change this, though, because it was going to happen in due time."

"Clockwork," I moaned, holding my hand to my face. "You're supposed to be the master of time. Why can't you just set it back and let it happen when it's technically supposed to?"

"As I said before, Lily, it was going to happen soon enough. Don't be like the Observants, and let time go on like it's supposed to."

"But I thought that doing that damaged the time stream?"

"No. Having someone from your future or your past come into this time period will mess up the time stream, but not altering the way time happens or when it happens."

"Oh," was my short answer. "What if I went backwards or forwards in time?"

"Depends. If you were seen, then it may alter the time stream. However, I can always set it back, no matter what happens, as your father learned. I can also wipe everyone's memory so nobody remembers that it happened. So, whatever happens," he smiled, "I can always set it back."

"Then why can't you set the week back and let it take its due course?" I argued.

"Lilith," he said, sounding angry. He changed to his ancient form. I knew whenever he called my dad by his full first name, he was frustrated. Dad had told me that. "It was going to happen anyway, so let it be."

I looked down ashamed. "Okay," I said quietly. "I'll be on my way then."

"Goodbye, Lily." I flew out of Clockwork's tower quietly, deep in thought. _Well, one piece of the puzzle is solved. I just can't help feeling that I forgot something._ My eyebrows furrowed together in thought. I felt slightly dizzy again watching the swirling green ecto-energy of the Ghost Zone. It then hit me.

"Oh, my God," I whispered as I flew as fast as I could back to Clockwork's tower, nearly hitting some of the doors along the way. I saw Clockwork's tower up ahead and put all of my speed into my flight. "Clockwork!" I shouted.

He turned around abruptly, shocked that I had returned so early. "What is it, Lily?" He changed to his child form, shock still on his face. Instead of answering, I just flew around the tower in a panic, desperately looking for it.

"Where is it, Clockwork?" I worriedly asked. I couldn't find it anywhere. I phased through everything, over turned a few tables, looked in all of the rooms, and I still couldn't find it. If it was gone, we were all doomed. I kept flying around, ready to scream. "Where is it?!" I kept rambling on, not sure of what I was saying anymore.

"Lily?" Clockwork said sharply. He flew over to me and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders as he aged to his middle-aged form. "What are you talking about? Where is what?"

I took a deep breath in hopes of calming myself down. "The Fenton thermos holding Dan Phantom. Where is it?"

It was Clockwork's turn to look away, ashamed. "Your brother has it. He's using Dan Phantom in this war." My blood run cold and thoughts swirled around in my head. _No, no, no. It can't be happening; it just can't be happening. _Darkness swam in front of my eyes, rendering me unconscious. My vision was blurred, butI was able to see as Clockwork's expression turned from one of shame to a look of surprise before I finally closed my eyes and hit the floor.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, but I don't have too many ideas for this chapter. I hope you still enjoy it!

dreamwriter2010


	5. A Few Memories

Thanks to all of my reviewers: phantomphriend, FernClaw, Sapphire Wolf Master, Unrealistic, kpfan72491, and RedRoseRebel.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom (sigh). I wish I did…(pauses) Drat, still no Desiree.

Last Time:

_It was Clockwork's turn to look away, ashamed. "Your brother has it. He's using Dan Phantom in this war." My blood run cold and thoughts swirled around in my head. _No, no, no. It can't be happening; it just can't be happening._ Darkness swam in front of my eyes, rendering me unconscious. My vision was blurred, but I was able to see as Clockwork's expression turned from one of shame to a look of surprise before I finally closed my eyes and hit the floor._

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter Five- A Few Memories**

I woke up to see Clockwork, in ancient form, staring at me, concerned. "You need to be more careful, Lily," he said. "If you let stress build up like that, it really affects your body."

I slowly got up, my head throbbing. "Oops. I guess I'm stressed out from this war." I sighed deeply. "I'm just extremely confused by everything. One minute, I'm fighting with Black Thorn, the next; I'm in Amity Park in the middle of a war." Just then, my eyes went wide. "Clockwork, what's going on? Something happened between the fight with Black Thorn and now. What happened?" I frantically asked.

Clockwork gave one of his mysterious smiles. "That, Lily, is for me to know and you to find out."

_Ugh! I hate it when he does this, _I mentally moaned. "Why can't you tell me? You don't understand how confused I am! Nothing makes sense, Clockwork, so why can't you tell me?" I was so mixed-up right now. I was mad Clockwork couldn't tell me anything, scared that Dan Phantom was loose, and extremely concerned about everything in general.

He put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture, changing form to his younger self. "Lily, I can't tell you everything that you want and need to know. If I reveal too much, it will…"

"…change the course of time," I finished for him.

"Exactly. I'm sorry about this. I know you need this information. All I can say is that everything will reveal itself in time."

I gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded my head ever so slightly. Slowly, I floated out of Clockwork's tower to go back to the Fenton portal. Something then sparked inside of me. _Why don't I check out Vlad's portal? Maybe there will be some answers there. _I changed course and started to head in the direction of the Masters' portal. I recognized a few of the lairs as I passed them, remembering when Dad took me into the Ghost Zone. He always gave me tours for when I finally developed my ghost powers. _He always said, "If you get your ghost powers. Too bad he's not here now. _A deep sigh settled in my mind. Taking a look to my right, I saw Skulker's lair and the door to the Box Ghost's lair. I quietly laughed, remembering when Dad took me to visit the Box Ghost.

_Flashback (8 years ago)_

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked. I gripped his hand tightly, not wanting to be lost in the Ghost Zone.

"We're going to visit the Box Ghost," he answered.

"You mean the guy who always says 'Beware!', but you always end up beating him and sucking him into the Fenton thermos?" I curiously questioned.

Dad laughed at my explanation. "Yes, Lily, that's the Box Ghost," he said between laughs. We reached his door, and Dad slowly opened it.

"Why are you opening it slowly, Dad?"

"The last time I visited the Box Ghost, things started to fly out of his lair the minute I opened the door." As soon as he said that, boxes and other miscellaneous junk flew out of the door. "See?" He then got clonked in the head by a box. "Ow," Dad muttered. I laughed at my dad's predicament. The Box Ghost then peered out of the doorway.

"Beware Danny Phantom and little girl! I am the Box Ghost!" he shouted.

Dad groaned and I laughed again. "Box Ghost, this is my daughter, Lily." I gave a small wave.

The Box Ghost screamed. "Is she a Phantom as well?" He shook slightly.

"No," my dad curtly said. I looked away, ashamed. I was a Fenton, but I still didn't have the Phantom half. I hoped that I got it soon.

Box Ghost gave a sigh of relief. "You may come into the lair of the Box Ghost." He moved to the side and allowed us to come in. When we flew in, I saw many things floating all over the place. There were many boxes, sunglasses, potted plants, books, and other miscellaneous things.

"Wow," I whispered in shock.

"Yes!" the Box Ghost shouted, flying in front of us. "All things lost in the Ghost Zone soon belong to the Box Ghost!" (A/n: I absolutely love that line from "Prisoners of Love"!) As he talked, I saw a pretty necklace fly by me. It had a red jewel hanging from the gold chain. My eyes went wide, and I reached for it. I grasped it tightly and held it close to me.

"It's so pretty," I whispered to myself.

"What is?" Dad asked. Obviously, I hadn't whispered it as quietly as I thought. I showed him the necklace, the jewel glittering from some unknown light source. "Lily, that's not yours," Dad said. "Give it back to the Box Ghost."

"No, it is fine," the Box Ghost said gently. "I have no use for the thing which girls wear so much. You may have it, Lily Fenton."

I beamed at him, extremely happy. "Thank you, Box Ghost."

"You are welcome, Lily Fenton," he replied.

My dad then cut in. "Lily, we need to be getting home soon or else your mom will send Gramps and Grandma Fenton after us"

I nodded my head silently and followed him out of the Box Ghost's lair. "Goodbye, Danny Phantom and Lily Fenton!" he shouted. I waved goodbye before being led out of the Box Ghost's lair and the Ghost Zone by Dad.

_End Flashback_

I still have the necklace. It's somewhere in my old house, somewhere in my old room. I remembered that Dad refused to show me Skulker's and Ember's lairs. _"If it's too dangerous, we aren't going to see it. You don't have your ghost powers, if you ever get any, so you'd be too vulnerable."_ I had argued, but he had stayed firm on his answer. I wondered where exactly everyone was now. I also hoped that none of my enemies were in the Ghost Zone, or I would be dead. I saw a castle that seemed to be in the middle of the Ghost Zone. If I remembered right, that was where Pariah Dark was sleeping in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

"I hope he's still sleeping there," I muttered to myself. Dad had told me the battle with him had been fierce. He had nearly lost his life because of the Fenton Exo-Skeleton. I remembered his words that day…

_Flashback (About 8 years ago as well)_

"Lily, always remember that having ghost powers is a great responsibility, but it can also be your greatest downfall. I nearly lost my life a few times fighting against these ghosts. I fought against Pariah Dark, the ghost king who nearly ruled over Amity Park. I fought against my future self Dark Dan. He nearly killed Mr. Lancer, Aunt Jazz, Gramps, Grandma, your godfather Tucker, your mom, and me. He's locked up in the Fenton thermos right now, so we should be safe. Freakshow was another person I nearly lost my life to. He's not a ghost, but he had something called the Reality Gauntlet. It had the Gem of Fantasy, the Gem of Form, and the Gem of Life. (A/n: I hope I'm remembering that right.)

"I destroyed it, though, so we shouldn't be seeing it anytime soon. Clockwork tried to kill me as well before my fight with Dan. Gramps and Grandma used to try and kill me or rip me apart molecule by molecule as Gramps put it before they found out that I was Danny Phantom. Thank God they know now, or I would have been dead by now. I really hope you don't get your ghost powers, and your mom agrees with me. If you do, though, I'll always be there to help you, okay?"

_End Flashback_

A few tears shined in my eyes before I brushed them away with the back of my light purple colored glove. Soon enough, I saw Vlad's portal, or should I say the football blocking Vlad's portal. (A/n: Sorry, just had to use that. I thought it was hilarious!)

"It looks like Drake picked up on a few things from Vlad," I mumbled. I remember Dad said that Vlad was obsessed with the Green Bay Packers, so it looks like Drake loves football now as well. I needed to check out the Masters portal, so I went against the green and gold colored football and pushed as hard as I could. _Damn, this thing is heavy!_ After a while, I finally had it moved out of the way. I slowly flew into Vlad's portal, ready for anything that was on the other side, even if it meant I had to face my brother.

* * *

Hope you like the chapter! I will try to update A.S.A.P. Later! R&R please!

dreamwriter2010


	6. I'm Not Ready

Thanks to all of my reviewers: Unrealistic, kpfan72491, phantomphriend, RedRoseRebel, Sapphire Wolf Master (Thanks also for pointing out how clumped it at the end. I'll try to look out for that in my future chapters.) , and DP fan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. (Sigh)

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter 6- I'm Not Ready**

When I flew through, even though I had mentally prepared myself, I was still shocked at what I saw. Vlad's lab was absolutely charred. There was black covering the entire room, from the floor to the ceiling. _Well, this was pointless, _I frustratingly thought. Just as I was about to fly away, I saw some white a little to my left. I changed back to my other half and walked over to see what it was. I brushed away some of the soot to see what looked like a journal entry of Vlad's. Curious, I picked it up and started to read.

_Drake's temper is vicious, like his father's, so I may be able to use it to my advantage. He's believed all the lies I told him about Daniel and his family. His daughter intrigues me, though. _(I raised my eyebrow at this.) _She is Daniel's daughter; I have checked her DNA, _("How did he check my DNA? If he was alive, I would have killed him for that!" I exclaimed to myself angrily.) _yet she shows no signs of ghostly activity. Her ghost genes appear dormant, so it's hard to tell if she will ever develop ghost powers. I have watched the family closely, keeping Daniel particularly under surveillance. He appears to have no other powers, except for that cursed ghostly wail of his. Luckily, he hasn't used it on me in a while, so I have been able to rebuild my strength._

_I have got the perfect plan to crush Daniel once and for all, and it will be carried out tomorrow. I will set an invasion on the town, leaving Daniel weakened and vulnerable. I will then kill Samantha and Lilith in front of his eyes, before killing him as well. _("This must have been written the day before he killed Mom and Dad," I muttered.) _It is perfect, and nothing can go wrong. _("He was wrong about that," I said.) _Drake doesn't even know and I don't intend for him to. There is one thing that disturbs me about Drake. Though I can use his temper to my advantage, I have to admit that his temper_-

The paper was then turned to ashes by an orange ecto-ball. I gasped and looked to my right, the direction where the ecto-ball had come from, seeing Drake smirking and tossing another ecto-ball in his hand.

"Frightened him," he said. I gave him a confused look, not understanding what he meant. "My temper frightened him," he explained. I realized he was finishing the journal entry. He then threw the orange ecto-ball he had been tossing at me. It nearly hit me, but I sprung back on my hands and landed on my feet, changing to Lily Phantom as I did so. My ghost sense went off, larger than usual, and I realized he had some ghosts with him, invisible.

"Show yourself!" I shouted. "I know that some of you are hiding there, invisible!" One by one, ghosts started to appear. Skulker, Ember, Box Lunch, Johnny 13, Kitten, Shadow, a black and purple dragon-known as Prince Aragon-, a few knights, and some other ghosts I didn't recognize. Thankfully, I didn't see Dan Phantom anywhere, so I didn't have too much to worry about besides the ghosts present. I then realized that there was a ghost behind me, but it was too late. It grabbed me roughly by the collar of my jumpsuit, choking me slightly. The ghost turned me around to face it, and I found myself looking into the burning green eyes of the Fright Knight.

"Whelp," he declared, raising his sword, "be prepared to be sent to your worst fear!"

I charged up an ecto-ball in my hand and whispered, "Not happening," before letting it loose in the Fright Knight's face. He gave a shout, cursing furiously at me under his breath. His winged horse gave me a vicious glare and started to run towards me, prepared to charge. I did the same thing to the horse as I did to the Fright Knight. With a shriek, it flew into the Ghost Zone, leaving its owner behind. I then felt myself pinned against the wall hard, one of Skulker's guns hovering in my face.

"Prepare to become the pelt at the foot of my bed," he declared. I cringed and closed my eyes, waiting for the hit to come, but it never did.

"Skulker, put her down," Drake commanded. Reluctantly, he dropped me, muttering something along the lines of, "So close to having a Phantom at the foot of my bed." I shuddered, completely disgusted by the thought of that.

"Ah, Lily, how is my dear sister?" I then saw him eye the wings on my back. "And what's with the wings?"

"They're part of my special power," I said.

"And that would be?" He waited for me to continue.

"Not telling you," I growled. I saw him fire ecto-balls in his hands, so I fired up my purple ecto-energy as well.

"You mean you don't know," he said, throwing an ecto-ray at me. I narrowly dodged it and threw a purple ecto-ray at him, mirroring his moves. He dodged it as well, and it charred the already blackened wall behind him.

"I don't have to tell you anything," I declared. I held up an amethyst ecto-ball, ready to fire it at any time.

"As you wish," he replied, snapping his fingers. His entire army surrounded me, glaring menacingly at me. "You do realize that you're outnumbered, though." He smiled, looking smug.

I knew I couldn't take them all, so I did the next best thing; I flew away from the battle. I heard Drake's laugh throughout the lab, his laugh and his words etching themselves into my mind.

"Run, dear sister, run! We'll have one last fight in Amity Park!" he shouted, cackling his empty laugh once more. His voice and laugh rang in my ears, giving me a headache. I flew as fast as I could, turning intangible when I needed to phase through the ceilings and roof, until I reached the clouds' level. I then slowed down and flew at a reasonable pace, not wanting to wear myself out too soon. A few birds flew by me, looking chipper and carefree. A smile danced across my lips, happy to see the chipper ness of some of the life.

_There was nobody that carefree back in Amity Park as it is now, _I thought, sighing. I though all about what had happened in the last few hours. My mind then flickered back to Vlad's journal entry. "'I have to admit that his temper frightens me,'" I thought out loud. "That's what Drake said the last part of the journal entry read. So, even Vlad was scared of Drake's temper," I mused. "Why couldn't he have just left alone? Drake's far too lost to be saved," I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I let them flow free. I cried for the brother I had lost, I cried for the fate of Amity Park, and I cried for the loss of my parents that happened so long ago. "It's just too late; I'm not ready," I whispered before flying into the black of the night.

* * *

I know it's short, but I didn't have too much for this chapter. I hope you still enjoy it, though! By the way, when Lily was reading Vlad's entry, the parentheses were Lily's actions and speech. R&R please!

dreamwriter2010


	7. What's the Plan of Action?

Thanks to all of my reviewers: Unrealistic (I have to agree with you there, Skulker was so close. One day, maybe.) , Sapphire Wolf Master, DP fan, and skyhighdreamer (Hey, what's up?).

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Danny Phantom. (sigh, again)

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter Seven- What's the Plan of Action?**

I flew through the darkness, tears still running down my face. _I'm such an idiot,_ I scolded myself. _I should have taken the ghost portal. Now they'll get there before I do. _At this thought, I flew faster, hoping I wasn't too late to save my family. I was extremely worn out, but I didn't care. If I arrived at Amity Park too late, it was going to be my entire fault.

LILYPHANTOMLILYPHANTOMLILYPHANTOMLILYPHANTOM

About an hour later, I saw the good town of Amity Park. (A/n: The reason it didn't take longer is because I'm putting Amity Park in Illinois.) I probably could have gotten here faster, but I had to stop and rest a few times. Plus, I nearly got hit by a plane because I wasn't paying attention, so I needed to calm down after that. My heart had been pounding, and I had a hard time catching my breath. My first stop was the Fenton house to make sure Grandma and Gramps were all right. When the house was in my line of vision, I sped up, hoping I wasn't too late. I was so close, but then I felt something hard ram into my side. I smacked against the brick wall of another building hard, leaving a small dent. My eyes opened to see the black and purple dragon giving me a fierce look. It then smacked its paw against my chest, pinning me to the wall. I wanted to shout in pain, but I only grunted, not wanting to show pain to my foe. He then opened his mouth, gathering fire into a ball to blow at me. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the fire to incinerate me. A whoosh of air blew past me, knocking the purple and black dragon away from me. When I opened my eyes, a blue and green dragon stood in front of me, grinning maliciously at the other dragon.

"Sister, what are you doing?" the black and purple dragon growled at my savior.

"Saving my leader's life," she growled back. She then roared and unleashed a fire of her own. It was a bluish color, just like her brother's. He shot a fire of his own, blocking his sister's. They kept fighting back and forth with the fire. When the sister blew more fire, she weakened her brother's. But he would then fight against his sister's, weakening her fire. I then decided to help her fight since she had saved my life. I fired some amethyst ecto-balls at her brother, catching him off guard. He quickly dropped his fire to roar in pain, only to be severely burned by his sister's fire. He fell to the ground, and I smiled, thinking we had defeated him. However, he jumped up quickly, proving me wrong. He blew fire at us, but I put up a shield in front of both of us so it deflected. I then combined my ecto-ray with the blue and green dragon's fire, creating a powerful attack. It hit him square in the chest, and he once again roared in pain. Finally, he fell to the ground, defeated.

"Thank you for saving my life," I told her.

"And thank you for helping to defeat my brother," she returned. As soon as she said that, she flew away from the battle, going somewhere. "Come," she said to me. Even though she had saved my life, I wasn't all that sure that she could be trusted. "Your army wishes to talk to you." At that, I followed her, realizing she was part of my army. I followed her through all the twists and turns until we arrived at a broken-down warehouse. When I entered, a chorus of shouts and cheers arose from the crowd.

"Lily Phantom has returned!" the Box Ghost shouted. _Grandma didn't tell me he was in my army. _

"Direktisto, bone estas al katedro oni havi cxuri avali," Wulf said to me. (1)

"Thank you," I said. I recognized a few ghosts in the crowd; Klemper, Box Ghost, Desiree, Technus, Walker, Poindexter, Spectra, Bertrand, Cujo, Youngblood, Wulf, and Black Thorn. _Oh no, I forgot that Black Thorn was in my army. _The minute I saw him, I flew over to him, furious.

"What have you done?" I shouted, not caring who heard. "I was fighting you for one minute, the next, there's a war going on around me. What the hell did you do?"

"My dear, I have done nothing. You must have been imagining things," he replied.

"That's crap, I know you did something. I know I'm not delusional. I saw and felt everything you did to me."

He shrugged his shoulder carelessly. "Believe what you want to believe." He then gave a mysterious smile. "The truth will be revealed soon enough."

_He sounds just like Clockwork. Augh!_

"That's because, Lily, I am Clockwork's cousin." I forgot he could read my mind.

"So, that's why you guys are always so mysterious?" I asked.

"Yeah," was his careless answer.

"Great. Now I have to deal with two mysterious ghosts. As if one wasn't enough," I moaned. I flew away from him, not wanting to hear anymore of his nonsense. I saw a few of the ghosts talking, looking like they were discussing what to do. I flew to the front of the room, ready to take charge. Box Ghost flew up by me, looking out at the crowd. I watched as he appeared to wait for everyone to be quiet. When no one stopped talking, he waved his hand and dumped boxes on top of everyone.

"What did you do that for?" I hissed.

"So that they would listen."

"Ugh," I moaned, slapping my hand to my forehead. Everyone soon started to surface from the sea of boxes. When they came up, they looked at the Box Ghost in anger, ready to kill, until they noticed that I was about to speak. They all turned to me, intent on listening.

"Thank you. Now we need to know who all is in Drake's army. I know Skulker, Ember, Box Lunch ("My daughter," the Box Ghost whispered sadly.), the black and purple dragon…"

"His name is Prince Aragon," the princess interrupted, "and mine is Princess Dorathea or Dora."

"Thank you," I told her. I continued, "…Prince Aragon, the Fright Knight, Johnny 13, Kitten, Shadow, and some knights. There were also a few ghosts I didn't recognize. And from what I've heard, Dan Phantom is in this war. Am I missing anyone?"

Walker spoke up. "Yes, there is one other ghost in this war."

"Who?" I quickly asked.

"King Pariah Dark," he said. "That's the reason the Fright Knight and those other knights were there."

"Damn," I cursed under my breath. "Why are Johnny 13, Kitten, Shadow, Skulker, and Ember with them then? My dad told me that everybody hated Pariah Dark."

"And what he said is true," Technus said. "But they refuse to work with you." He pointed to me.

"Why?"

"Skulker's happy for any opportunity to hunt a Phantom, such as yourself," said Poindexter, "Johnny 13 likes to rebel against good, Kitten and Shadow follow him whatever he does, and Ember is there because Drake hypnotized her with her own music. Now she has to do whatever Drake says."

"Perfect," I muttered. "Did he arrive all ready?"

Desiree answered this time. "Yes, he and his army did. Some innocents have been killed already."

"Like who? Is there anyone that I know?" I was frantic by now. A few ghosts turned their heads away from me. Cujo, the big green dog my dad said had been difficult to train, picked me up by the collar of my uniform and threw me on his back. His tail burned furiously, and a few of the flames gently licked my back. "Please, someone answer me," I pleaded. "Is there anyone I know that has been killed?"

Box Ghost flew up to me until he was at my eye level. "I'm afraid that you will have to find out later."

"Why?" I grabbed him by his shirt. "Who was killed? Who was it?" I screamed, hysterical. I then realized what I was doing. I let the Box Ghost go and muttered an apology.

"So, what's the plan of action?" Walker asked.

"A simple one. Defeat Drake, save Amity Park, and get all of your homes back. Hopefully, we can accomplish this in one battle. Are you with me?" Everyone cheered their approval, and I gave a small smile. "Let's go then." Cujo phased through the warehouse, as did everyone else, and we flew into the sky. _Why can't they tell me who was killed? _I wondered. _I just hope Grandma and Gramps are all right. _That was my last thought before we started to fall towards the ground.

* * *

(1) Rough translation of "Leader, it is good to see you have come back." Also, in my story, Wulf still speaks Esperanto, but he can understand whatever is said in English without too much of a problem. 

Not too much in this chapter in my opinion, but hopefully the next few chapters will be good. I hope you enjoy it anyways! R&R please! Oh, and Save Danny Phantom. Go to www. xanga. com/ save dp if you have any ideas. (It's my site, and don't forget to take out the spaces) L8r!

dreamwriter2010


	8. One Final Plea

Thanks to all of my reviewers: FernClaw, kpfan72491, phantomphriend, DP fan, RedRoseRebel, Unrealistic, and Sapphire Wolf Master.

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, still sad. 

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter Eight- One Final Plea**

We slammed into the ground hard, leaving a slight impact. Everyone gave a slight moan as they rose in pain. I then noticed we were by Grandma and Grandpa Manson's house. It didn't matter anymore since they had moved away after Mom had died. They were too overcome with grief to stay here. Cujo got up and shook himself, spraying dirt and flames on everyone. Giving cries of protest, we shielded ourselves from the mess. A Shuriken whirled past me, knocking more hair out of my bun, and hit Cujo. He yelped in pain and tried to remove it, but couldn't reach it since it was lodged in the area near his chest. I flew over and removed it, gently soothing him with words. He then growled fiercely, his red eyes sparking to life. Turning fast, I found myself looking at my brother.

"Drake," I growled.

"Lily," he growled back. He flew forward and slammed into me, knocking me against Cujo. Cujo looked angrily at Drake, picked him up by his white and black uniform, and threw him away from me.

"Attack!" I screamed. We all charged, each taking an opponent. I found myself fighting against Ember. Her eyes had a glazed, hazy look, no life whatsoever in them.

"Attack her, Ember!" Drake yelled before being hit by Spectra. Her eyes then flashed, and he charged at me with a battle cry. She tried to hit me with her guitar, but I ducked and swept my foot against hers. Ember tripped and fell forward, nearly landing on her guitar. I watched as she raised angrily, blue hair flaming. She turned the knob on her guitar to a fist and struck a chord. I was caught slightly off guard, and she ended up sending me flying to the other end of the street. I slid along the way, scraping myself against the rough gravel and tar of the streets. Blood started to seep from the wound, but I ignored it. Grunting, I got up only to be knocked aside by Ember's guitar. I slammed into the Fenton Works building, leaving a slight hole.

She came at me again, but I quickly shielded myself. Ember fell back, her hair losing some of its spark. I threw an amethyst ecto-ray at her and hit her in the chest. She skidded backwards on her boots, kicking up some dust. We then flew at each other, our hand charged with ecto-energy. We pushed against each other hand-to-hand, trying to knock the other off of their feet. I then realized she was leaving her guitar unguarded. I swept my feet under her again and flew towards her guitar. Ember realized what I was going to do and sprung to her feet. Quickly, she grabbed my foot and swung me around. She let go of me just as quickly, and I started to fly towards Grandma and Gramps's house. Thinking quickly, I went intangible and flew through the wall and down into the basement/lab. A small light was lighting the whole room up, and I realized it was the Fenton portal. I noticed that Grandma and Gramps weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Grandma?" I waited, but no response. "Gramps?" I waited again, but still no response. "Is anyone here?"

"I am," a familiar voice answered.

"Drake, what have you done?" I stepped forward, my hands quickly sparking with purple ecto-energy.

"What have I done?" He laughed. "Dear sister, I've done nothing." He paused. "Well, except for this…" He held up Grandma and Gramps bound and gagged. They grunted, trying to speak, and Grandma was wriggling fiercely, struggling to break free.

"Leave them out of this! Leave them alone!" I shouted. I felt the wings on my back start to burn ferociously, but it didn't hurt me at all. I threw a purple ecto-ball at him, only to have it turn into a purple ball of fire. Drake yelled in pain and dropped Grandma and Gramps. They landed with a light bounce on the ground, the ropes lowering slightly. I stared at my hands in a mix of shock and horror, not believing what was coming out of my hands. I then shook my head and flew over to Grandma and Gramps and burned off their ropes. They quickly tore off their gags and got up on their feet, ready to fight. A crash then came from behind us. I about faced to find Ember standing there, guitar raised. Her hair was now a tower of fire. I flew up to her angrily, ready for a fight.

"Come on, Ember. Hit me as hard as you can," I taunted. She swung her guitar at me, but I quickly grabbed it with my hands and prevented the blow. She gave me a glance that showed a slight bit of shock. Focusing hard, I then made my hands glow with a raging fire. Quickly, they spread throughout her guitar and incinerated it. The ashes dropped to the ground, smoldering, and no bit of her guitar was left. As I glanced at her, I saw her eyes had lost their hazy look. They soon shone brightly with a vivid green, like most of the ghosts' eye colors.

"Huh? Where am I?" she murmured, coming out of her daze.

"You're in a battle in Amity Park. Your side is with my brother, Drake, Dan Phantom, and Pariah Dark. You were attacking me until I burned your guitar to ashes," I explained.

"I was on Pariah Dark's side?!" she asked, her eyes going wide. "I'm sticking on your side, baby pop. Who are you anyway?"

"Lily Phantom, daughter of the late Danny Phantom and late Sam Manson and sister of Drake Plasmius, my brother."

"The guy we're fighting against?"

"The very one."

"Ouch. That bites."

"Yeah, I know."

She then looked down at the ground. "Who are the old geezers?"

I glared at her. "Those would be my grandparents, Jack and Maddie Fenton."

"The ghost hunters?"

"Yep."

"Then why aren't they attacking your brother?"

"Huh?" I said, turning around. I noticed that she was right. They were staring at Ember and me life we were the enemies. I flew down to them. "Gramps? Grandma? What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be attacking Drake, not staring at us." I then looked closely at them. _Their eyes…_I thought. Their eyes were cold and lifeless, no lively spark at all. The colors had vanished from their eyes, too; they were now a listless gray. I flew backwards. "You're not Grandma and Gramps," I whispered. Snapping up, I glared at Drake. "What did you do to them?" I growled.

He simply gave me a cold, empty smile. "What have I done?" he repeated. "Lily, I've done nothing. Check for yourself."

"I did. That's not Grandma and Gramps. Where are they?"

He laughed. "That is them, dear sister. On the outside, anyway."

I flew up to him angrily and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, slamming him against the wall. "That's not them," I growled in a low whisper. "Now, where are they?"

"Damn it, Lily, check for yourself! They're there for the most part!" he yelled.

"Ember, would you mind?" I asked, pointing my hand at him.

"Not at all," she smirked, flying over to him, ready from some payback. While she attacked him, I flew over to Grandma and Gramps again. Their eyes still held no life or color whatsoever. Gently, I lit up my hands, making sure it was just ecto-energy, and pushed against their stomachs. Two ghosts flew out of them, Box Lunch and a knight. Grandma and Gramps fell forward from the ghosts flying out of them. I charged up some ecto-fire in my hands and shot it at them, sending them smacking into the wall. They slumped forward, unconscious from the attack. _Not very powerful ghosts, _I laughed to myself. I then watched as Ember started to beat Drake to a pulp, chuckling to myself. Then, I remembered Grandma and Gramps.

"Grandma? Gramps?" I said. "C'mon, you guys, it's time to get up now." I reached over and tapped them, finding them to be stone cold. I froze in fear, but quickly shook it off. _It's probably from the ghosts being inside of them, _I comforted myself. "Grandma, c'mon, time to get up now. You too, Gramps." They didn't move a muscle. I watched for any sign of movement, and finally noticed that they weren't breathing. My eyes went wide, and I gasped, all of my functions stopping dead in their tracks.

"Grandma?" I whispered, my eyes watering. "Gramps? Please, no." They still didn't move. "Please, you've got to get up. You just have to." I put my fingers to their necks, searching for a pulse, but found none. "No," I whispered, choking on my tears. "Please, God, no." Placing my hand on their chests, I searched for a beating heart, even the slightest murmur of one. I refused to believe that they were dead, they just couldn't be. Sadly, I found none. Tears poured out of my eyes like little rivers, running down my face.

"No!" I wailed. "Grandma, Gramps, please wake up! I can't do this without you!" I watched as Ember and Drake stopped fighting to look at me, wondering what was wrong. I laid my head down on Grandma's chest, changing back to my still-disguised human form. "Please come back," I whispered, crying my heart out. "Please," was my final plea before I closed my eyes, falling into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Please don't hurt me! (Ducks) You'll understand why I did that in later chapters, I think. I hope you still like the chapter, though. It took me forever to finally get this on here because the document thing wouldn't work, plus me being sick and all. I'll still try to update as soon as possible. R&R please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


	9. Ember's Side of the Fight

Thanks to all of my reviewers: Unrealistic, Sapphire Wolf Master, kpfan72491, phantomphriend, and DP fan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the characters that I make up. I also own the story and the idea for the story.

By the way, to those who asked whether or not Jack and Maddie were dead, you'll find out in this chapter. Enjoy! (For the most part)

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter Nine- Ember's Side of the Fight**

(Ember's POV)

When Lily motioned for me to attack Drake, I gladly took the opportunity. His eyes showed a sliver of fear before he blinked it back. I threw the first punch at him, my hand lit with a pink glow.

"That's for taking control of me," I punched him again, "that's for ruining the Ghost Zone," I threw another punch t him, "and that's because I felt like it." He glared at me angrily, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth and sporting a black eye. Quickly, he threw a punch at me, and ended up hitting me in the stomach. "Nice try, dipstick," I murmured. I then kicked him hard in the shin. He thought quickly and turned his leg intangible, so my boot scuffed the wall.

"Why don't you fight alongside me?" he asked, while throwing an ecto-ball at me. It just barely grazed my arm.

"You destroyed my home," I growled. "And I refuse to fight with Pariah Dark or Dan Phantom. They are pure evil, pure villains. They kill first and think later."

"They actually aren't that bad. Besides, Dan Phantom is my father; well, half of my father, anyways," he stated.

"Danny Phantom?"

"He is my biological father, but the father I was referring to was Vlad Plasmius."

"Vlad Plasmius?! That idiot was the one who let Pariah Dark out in the first place!" I exclaimed, angry.

His eyes sparked a vicious orange. "Don't talk about my protector like that."

"Is he your protector, or is he your father?"

He looked at me bewildered. "I…"he looked unsure, "I'm not sure." I took this opportunity to hit him in the face with my glowing pink hand. Drake smacked into the wall hard, a pained look written on his face. His hands sparked to life with orange ecto-energy, and he fired an orange ecto-ray at me. I fell slightly backwards, caught off guard. Angry, I flew up to him, my hand lightly wrapped around his neck. The other hand was held in front of his face, a small pink ecto-ball held in the palm of my hand.

"I could kill you right now for all the pain you've caused to me, to these innocent people." Just then, we heard a wail come from Lily's direction. "Lily?" I murmured.

"No! Grandma, Gramps, please wake up!" she cried. "I can't do this without you!" We both watched as she laid her head down on her grandma's chest and changed back to human form. I wouldn't have been able to recognize her if I had had to look for her in human form. Her normally raven black hair was now a chestnut brown. When I looked at her eyes, they were emerald green, not lilac like they used to be. Her mouth formed a few words, tears pouring down her cheeks, before she closed her green eyes. I glanced over at Drake, who, after I had let go, was floating next to me. He looked to be slightly in shock.

"I didn't know she loved them that much," he muttered. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, oblivious to everything around him.

"What did you do to them?" I questioned, anger seeping into the sentence. Somehow, I had a feeling that his answer would make me want to kill him.

"Simple; I killed them. I then had Box Lunch and one of Pariah's knights overshadow them. They put up a good fight, but I eventually was able to kill them after I wore them down enough. I knew Lily would lose her focus, but I didn't expect a reaction like this," he said thoughtfully.

I slammed him against the wall again by his arms. "You damn coward," I hissed at him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I told you, I wanted Lily to lose her focus so I could defeat her. Her grandparents are basically the only family she has, besides Aunt Jazz and her family," he replied.

"Idiot, they're your grandparents, too."

"No, they're not!" he roared.

"Yes, they are!" I shouted back. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull that Plasmius lied to you all of those years?"

"Because he was there for me!"

"He kidnapped you!"

"Out of love and protection! He saved me from years of abuse and misery!"

"He was using you! He couldn't get your dad, so he got you!"

"Because he loved me!"

I slapped him, and he looked at me stunned. "Damn it, Drake, listen to me! He never loved you! He needed an apprentice to teach all that he knows! He needed someone to inherit his millions of dollars! He used you! Even though I rarely was on good terms with your dad, I know he would've loved you! He never would hit you! Did he hit your sister?"

"She said he didn't, but…"

"But nothing! He never hit your sister, so why would he hit you?!"

I saw confusion swirling around is his eyes, along with hurt and fear. "I…I don't know," he stuttered again. He slunk lower against the wall and slowly started to fall down. When he reached the floor, his knees buckled. "I honestly don't know." He looked like a scared little child about to be punished from something he wasn't supposed to do. Slowly, I floated down to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Drake…" I started, but was struck in the stomach by his punch. He glared at me, his eyes so dark an orange that they were almost red.

"How do I know to believe you? How do I know you're not tricking me into believing something that isn't true?!" he yelled.

"Why would I do that?"

"You're the enemy!"

"Whether or not I'm the enemy, I still wouldn't stoop this low!" I shrieked. "Look what you've done! You've killed many people, show no remorse, and you're yelling at me for telling the truth! What kind of person are you?" I felt my hair climb with flames as anger burned throughout my body. "You're as thick-headed as your father used to be!"

He then tackled me, his hands glowing a furious orange. I put my feet under him and kicked him off of me. He landed with a thump on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Drake then quickly sprung up on his feet, his whole body glowing an orangish color. I looked closely at his hands, and I saw Shurikens wedged between his fingers. With a quick, fluid motion, he flung all of them at once at me. Several of them cut me on my arms, my legs, my stomach, and my chest. The rest flew into the wall behind me, missing their intended target. I winced in pain and looked as slight blood seeped out of the wounds. Unlike, human blood, this blood was neon green.

_I really wish I had my guitar right now, _I thought angrily. My hands clenched into fists, and I quickly let the pink ecto-energy flow to them. I thought quickly and flung the energy at him, trapping him an upside-down tornado. (A/n: Think of what Ember trapped Danny in "Fanning the Flames.") He growled and pounded his fists on it, but still couldn't break free. I smiled lightly to myself and sat down on the ground, wiped out from fighting with him. I used a lot of energy, and that drained me pretty bad.

When I thought was done with him, a slashing sound cut through the air. I whirled around and jumped up on my feet once more. Drake stood there, looking angry, and holding a Shuriken in his hand. He flung it at me quickly, aiming towards my stomach. I went intangible just as it nicked me, so only a little blood sprung from the wound. I took a quick glance over at Lily, but she still wasn't moving. Drake took this opportunity to deliver a punch right to my face. I smacked into the wall behind me and slowly slid down. My breathing was heavy, a result of me fighting too much for too long.

Drake laughed at me. "I still have enough energy to fight, but you? You look as if I could take you out with one hit." His hands were no longer glowing, but I still kept mine lit up, just in case.

"I have plenty of energy to fight. You can't take me down that easy."

"Maybe not, but I can still try," he said. He then duplicated himself until there were two duplicates and the original. "Do you can think you can beat me now?" they chorused.

I was in shock, but I said, "I can beat you no matter how many duplicates you make."

"Oh, really," they muttered. He then duplicated himself once more until there were five duplicates and the original. "This is as far as I can go," they murmured.

_This may be more difficult than I thought. _I couldn't duplicate myself, but I still had to try to beat them. All at once, their hands sparked to life with orange ecto-energy. Thinking quickly, I let my hands glow with a pink hue as well. They all flew at once towards me, and I flew towards them. We clashed together; fists, kicks, and ecto-energy flying everywhere. I defeated two of the duplicates, and I watched carefully as they flew back to the original Drake, the second from the left.

One of the duplicates was flying at me, fist raised. I ducked and watched as he hit the duplicate that had been standing behind me. The duplicate that had been behind me flew back to the original, who was now directly in the middle. I flew at him, fist raised and ready to hit someone. Unfortunately, he saw me, so he was able to grab my fist and block my attack. Luckily, my other fist was still free, so I launched that one into the original's stomach. He grunted in pain, and I watched as all the clones flew back into the one and only Drake Plasmius.

"So, you may have figured out that I was the original, but you still don't have a chance at beating me," he declared.

"I beg to differ." Suddenly, I watched and heard everything in slow motion. I watched as Drake was flying at me, his fist raised and glowing. I raised my hands to block him and lit my whole body with my hot pink ecto-energy. Just then, I saw a purple flame, Lily, knock into Drake hard, sending him flying into one of the basement walls. Her whole body was consumed by amethyst flames; her eyes were a blood red, showing hatred and a lust for revenge.

"I'll pound you into the ground and kill you," she literally growled. "You killed my only family, so it's only fair that you get the same punishment."

"It's a fight you want," Drake snapped his wrists and let his hands glow with orange ecto-energy, "it's a fight you get." I watched in horror and shock as they clashed into each other before I flew outside to get back-up.

* * *

There, now we have the story told from a different point of view. I thought it would be interesting to put it in Ember's point of view. Maybe in my future sequel, I'll make a chapter from Drake's point of view. This story could carry on forever. The next chapter is going to be **super** long, I promise! Hope you enjoyed it in Ember's point of view! R&R please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


	10. Battle of the Century

Thanks to all of my reviewers: Unrealistic, kpfan72491, phantomphriend, Sapphire Wolf Master, and DP fan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Note: Please take a look at the notice I have posted. Whoever they are has agitated me slightly, so sorry if I come across as harsh anytime soon.

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter Ten- Battle of the Century**

(Lily's POV)

I woke up sometime later, my cheeks still wet with tears. The spot where I had been laying Grandma was soaked with tears as well. Looking up, I saw Ember beat Drake and his duplicates.

"So, you may have figured out that I was the original," I heard him say, "but you still don't have a chance at beating me." I felt fury burn through my body, and soon, I was engulfed in flames.

_Kill him, _a dark voice in my head said. I rushed at him just as he was about to attack Ember and sent him flying into the wall of the basement. I felt an odd surge of power, but I mostly was angry. My feelings were hatred towards the brother that had killed what little was left of my family, and I wanted revenge on him. _Make him suffer like he made you suffer, _the voice said once more.

"I'll pound you into the ground and kill you," I said, my voice a throaty growl. "You killed my only family, so it's only fair that you get the same punishment." (A/n: I know she still has Jazz and her family, but Lily isn't thinking all that rationally right now.)

"It's a fight you want," I watched as Drake snapped his wrists and let his hands glow with his ecto-energy, "it's a fight you get." I flew towards him quickly, and he did the same to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ember take off and fly through the wall to the bleak outside world. I felt more rage surge through me as I threw a punch at Drake and hit him. My wings soon grew bigger as the fire burned through me, feeding my rage. His eyes showed a glint of fear, and I smirked at this.

(_Evil Lily; _Inner Lily)

Lily, stop! What if you end up killing your brother?

_He deserves it, don't listen to her._

If you kill Drake, you're no better than him. He's killed many people, and you killing him isn't going to make everything better and bring everyone back to life. Don't let your evil side take you over!

_Too late, I already have! She must kill her brother! He's receiving the punishment for all he's done! Kill him, Lily!_

Don't kill him, Lily, it's wrong!

_Kill him!_

Don't kill him!

_Kill him!_

The voices quickly swirled around in my head, repeating the same thing over and over. Finally, they got to me. "Stop it!" I screamed, holding my head and falling to my knees. Drake gave me an odd look. I then held my hand out to him, charged with amethyst ecto-energy, ready to fire. "Drake," he held up his hands defensively, "goodbye," I whispered before firing and ecto-ray at him dead blank. He smacked the wall hard, appearing to be dead. I quietly laughed, or rather, my evil half laughed. It seemed that I couldn't stop laughing, until common sense kicked in, and I'd realized what I'd done.

"Oh, no," I whispered. I flew over to him quickly and kneeled down beside him. "Drake, wake up, please," my voice was just barely above a whisper. Even though he had done many horrible things, he was still family, in a sense. If he died, there was no chance to save him from Vlad's side whatsoever. "Drake." Just then, his eyes snapped to life, glowing a livid orange. I gasped and had no time to react as he grabbed me by the wrist sharply.

"Surprise," he hissed. He then whirled me around and threw me hard against the wall. A cry of pain ripped through me as I felt something in my rib cage break. I fell from the wall, landing on my hands and knees. Before I could even react, he flew forward at me and hooked me in the jaw. I was lifted a little bit in the air from the blow, but I quickly flew away from him before he could hit me again. I landed on the ground a few feet away, not having much strength left in me. I was ready to give up; I was exhausted, but I still stood up, fists raised in a fighting stance. The sharp pain in my chest made me double over slightly.

"Come on, sister. Are you going to fight me, or are you going to stand there, wasting time?" he coldly asked.

"I'm going to fight you," I answered. As I said that, my army suddenly flew through the wall and pinned Drake to the opposite wall.

"Aro oni cxio dekstra, direktisto?" Wulf asked. (1)

"For the most part, yes. Thank you for coming," I gratefully said.

"Oni aro multa kiel via naskigi, k havi ju sama potenco pretere gento k fratulo kamaradeco aso li uzita al. Aso gxi 'stas via dejxorado al protekti nin, gxi 'stas ankaux nia dejxorado al protekti oni," Wulf responded.

I smiled and said, "Thank you." I then turned to my army and said, "You may attack him."

"You forget," he shouted at me, "that I have an army as well!" He whistled shrilly, and we all covered our ears. This whistle was a far cry from a human whistle; it had to have been a special ghost whistle he learned. Wulf and Cujo started to howl and curled up into balls, covering their ears as tightly as they could to block out the shrill noise from their sensitive ears. A rush swept by Wulf and me, heading in Drake's direction. Suddenly, I found myself being picked up, and when I looked over, Wulf was being picked up as well. Just as quickly, the rush slammed us into the wall where Drake was.

"It's…it's his army," I gasped as I fell from my place on the wall.

"Ah, how right you are, Lily," a deep voice said. I whirled around to see Dan Phantom standing there, his white fiery hair whipping back and forth. Dad was right when he said he looked a lot like Plasmius. He had the same greenish skin as him and the blood-red eyes, except Dan's had white corneas. (A/n: Is that the right term for the mostly white part of the eye?) Dan has some similarities to Dad, though. He had the symbol that Dad used to wear on his chest, and he had basically the same costume as Dad, though the colors were reversed in some places due to the fact that he merged with Plasmius. His black and white cape - cape courtesy of Plasmius – flapped slightly as he stood there grinning at me maliciously with a murderous glint in his eye.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Shouldn't you have died when both Dad and Plasmius died?"

He laughed. "Do you remember when your dad became violent and was ready to kill cheese head?" I nodded my head slightly. "Your dad was showing me, he let me out. He gave me enough strength, enough rage and fury for me to be free. I still live because of your dad's emotions." He laughed at this. "Cheese head, it wouldn't really matter. However, his fear gave me strength as well. You don't understand, though, do you?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. I gave him a cold glare. Dan smirked slightly at this. "I feed off of your father's and cheese head's fury and fear. It makes me stronger."

"That doesn't mean you can beat me," I said bravely.

He laughed, coming closer to me, until we were face to face. He stopped and grinned, baring his teeth at me, showing his two fangs in the front. "I'll give this to you, Lily, you are a brave girl, but you don't have what it takes to defeat me." I heard a ghostly howl and, snapping my head to the left, I saw Wulf attack Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. I watched as Pariah's smug, stone face turned to one of pain. He shouted and glared at Wulf angrily, his green eyes glinted with fury. I wasn't sure if his one eye showing was the same as the one covered by the eye patch. The Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage glowed angrily, giving him more power.

Pariah wasn't that hard to miss in a crowd of ghosts; he was taller than normal, had a broken horn and a normal horn on the top of his head, his hair glowed a menacing green, the back of it pulled in a ponytail. He wore a red cape with a black outfit and grey boots, gloves, belts, and other assortments. (A/n: Typing this from memory, so forgive me if somewhere, I described him wrong.)

"Insolent mutt, you shall pay for the disrespect you show to your king!" he boomed. He brought his hands together to form one fist and tried to smash Wulf with them, but he missed. As I looked around the room, it was pretty much the same inside as it had been outside. Everyone was fighting against someone else; Spectra against Johnny 13, Bertrand against Shadow, Youngblood against Kitten, Dora against Aragon, Cujo against Skulker, and so on. The differences were that Ember was on our side this time, and I was fighting against Dan instead of Ember. I was too distracted to notice when Dan came and hit me in the face. I once again smacked into the wall behind. _I need to pay more attention, _I scolded myself.

"Are you going to fight," Dan cracked his knuckles, "or are you just going to stand there, dazed?"

"I'm going to fight," I responded, standing up.

"Then fight!" he yelled, coming at me with a punch. As he was about to hit me, I held his fist tightly before he could even touch me. He came at me with the other fist, but I grabbed that one as well, my boots sliding backwards. I then flung him into the wall hard, just as he did to me. He stood up, appearing unharmed by my attack, his hands full of green ecto-energy. I lit mine with purple ecto-fire, feeling my wings growing and flaming once more. I threw ecto-fire at him just as he threw an ecto-ball at me, and we both were hit by each other's attacks. We both fell down, but I jumped up quicker than he did. He came up slowly after, but I took the advantage I had and tackled him. He skidded across the lab. This time, he was hurt. His uniform was ripped slightly, and his hair was still flaming, but not as much as before.

"C'mon, is that the best you can do?" he taunted.

"No," I said. I let my emotions fly once again, not wanting to have control of them during this battle; I needed to lose control of them in order to win. Once again, I felt fury and rage overpower me, and I felt my wings grow even larger; flaming with such intensity that had anyone dared to touch them, they would have thoroughly burned their hands. "This is," I growled, my voice changing as well. My body was once again consumed by amethyst flames, now burning anyone who dared to touch me at all.

He laughed; a laugh ever so slightly like Dad's. "Have you forgotten what I said already? I feed off of fury, anger, and fear."

I flew over to him and laughed in his face; a laugh that I couldn't even identify as truly my own. "Have you forgotten that you said you feed off of my dad's and Vlad's fury and fear? I'm not my dad, nor am I Vlad, so my emotions can't make you live."

"Damn," he cursed as he realized that I was right. This said, I directed all of my fire at him, letting the fury and rage build in it, making it stronger. He slammed into the wall behind him, wrecking the lab even more. More and more fire pushed against him, like waves rolling back and forth in the ocean. When I pulled my flames back to me, I saw Dan sitting there, his uniform badly torn and showing some skin with burn marks. It was odd, the crispy set on the sickly green glow of his body; it brought slight nausea to me. His hair was now a small flame, looking as though you could blow it out in one puff.

Just as soon as I pulled my flames back, his hands shot out, throwing what looked like an ecto-ray at me. I tried to dodge it, but it still hit me. When it hit me, I realized it wasn't an ecto-ray; it was a green sticky substance. (A/n: Think of when Dan pulled Danny to him in "The Ultimate Enemy.") He pulled me towards him and grabbed the front of my uniform, an angry gleam in his eyes.

"You are a fighter, aren't you?" he said in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, just like my dad."

"Ah, I always wondered what it'd be like to have a daughter. When Sam died in my time line, I saw no hope for marriage whatsoever." I looked on as Dan had a slight far away look on his face. "She was the one I always loved, no matter how many mistakes I had made in high school." For some reason, I pictured Mr. Foley saying, "I knew it!" "However, you are my daughter in a way, so now I know. You seem sweet, but you're fierce and a fighter, much like me."

"You're not my real dad," I hissed at him. "Dad would never kill innocent people because he felt like it. Dad would never kill, period."

"Ah, but he killed Vlad," he pointed out.

"By mistake. Vlad killed my mom first, so he had good reason anyway."

"You see what I mean when I say I couldn't go on without Sam. I'm a part of your dad. I didn't end up dying because Sam died, I killed instead. Your dad, in this time line, he died for Sam. Your father and I may not have the same priorities and not have much in common, but we do have a few things."

"But my dad loved and cared for everyone."

"So did I!" he roared. "When everything was taken away from me, though, I saw no point in caring anymore. I only cared about myself!" At this point, my body had become engulfed in flames again, and I had burned through the green sticky substance.

"Then leave me alone," I said. "If you only care for yourself, leave everyone else alone."

"Why should I listen to you? I can do whatever I choose to do." He held his hand in front of my face, green ecto-energy gathering in it. I held my hand close to his, not touching it, but if I moved it forward just a little bit, our hands would be touching. I let a mix of my amethyst ecto-energy and my amethyst ecto-flames gather in my hand, prepared to fire as well. We stared each other down, determination shining in our eyes.

"I can take you down just as easily as you can take me down," I said.

"I'd like to see you try," he replied. His hand glowed even brighter, a larger ecto-ball forming in his palm.

"I can," I let the ecto-fire/energy grow bigger in my hand, "and I will," I declared. It was at that moment that we let our attacks go at each other full force. I flew across the other end of the room from his attack, and he was driven into the wall by mine. I felt extremely dizzy from the attack, and was nearly ready to give up, but I still got up to fight. Every limb in my body was aching, and I felt drained from using so much ecto-energy. When I looked in his direction, I saw Dan Phantom on his hands and knees. He was weak, and his hair no longer had any flame. Thinking quickly, I searched through some of the rubble, looking for a Fenton Thermos. Luckily, I found one buried deep under a pile of rubble nearby.

I pointed it in Dan's direction and pressed the button, the blue beam sucking him into containment once more. As I looked around, I saw more fallen comrades than I saw fallen enemies. The enemies that had fallen, such as Box Lunch, a few knights, and Skulker, I sucked into the thermos. One by one, comrades and enemies fell, until there were almost no battles left to be fought. The only two fights remaining were Cujo, Wulf, Box Ghost, and Dora against Pariah Dark, Johnny 13, Kitten, and Shadow, and Ember against Drake.

"Need some help?" I asked Wulf, flying over to the battle.

"Jes, se oni fari ne menso," he answered. (3)

"Not at all," I responded. I aimed some ecto-fire at Shadow, knowing light weakened him. He roared as he started to fade away. I quickly aimed the thermos at him, sucking him in as well. Wulf and Cujo were able to take care of Johnny 13 and Kitten easily, and I put them in the thermos as well. We all then fought against Pariah, combining our attacks. It didn't appear to work, seeing as how he still stood. _The Crown of Fire and Ring and Rage,_ a familiar voice in my head, _you must remove them!_

"Dad?" I murmured, waiting for an answer, but the voice spoke no more. Since I knew Dad knew what he was talking about, I aimed a purple ecto-ray at the Crown of Fire, knocking it off of his head. He cried out in protest and tried to grab it, but I sucked it in the thermos before he could.

"No!" he roared, angry at me. He threw me a malicious look, one filled with hatred. "I need that!"

"Cujo," I commanded the dog, "go fetch the ring." He barked at me and jumped up, teeth wrapped around the ring.

"Mutt, let go of my ring," he declared, shaking his hand, but Cujo kept a firm grip on the ring. Dora blew fire at Pariah's eyes, distracting him. He roared in pain, the other hand that wasn't wearing the ring coming to his eyes. Cujo took advantage of the distraction and pulled the ring off of Pariah. He then flew over to me and dropped it in the open Fenton thermos.

"Good boy," I complimented, patting him on the head. "Everyone, attack now!" I shouted. Wulf and Cujo bit Pariah hard on each leg, Box Ghost threw boxes at him, and Dora and I combined our fire attacks into one, hitting him in the chest. He roared in pain, growing weaker and weaker with every attack we threw at him. After minutes of this, he fell to his knees, finally weakened. Taking the opportunity, I sucked him into the thermos. He didn't resist, and after he was in, the fight against him was finally over.

"I could use some help!" Ember shouted to us. Drake and she were in hand-to-hand combat, struggling against one another. I quickly fired my ecto-fire Drake, knocking him off of Ember.

"Everyone leave!" I shouted. "I can handle him on my own!"

"We won't leave!" Ember shouted back. "We can help you beat him!"

"It's my battle!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Desiree floating there, watching everything. _She can keep them from interfering. _"I wish you all would stand down and let me fight this battle on my own!" I yelled.

I watched as Desiree waved her hands the usual way she did when she was going to grant a wish. "So you have wished it…"she started.

"No, Desiree, don't!" Ember screamed.

"…and so it shall be!" she finished. Some pink smoke started to slowly rise from the floor, becoming thicker and thicker until I couldn't see my own hand in front of me. When it had cleared, there was a pink, thick dome holding everyone in. "I've got to stop granting every wish I hear," Desiree mumbled.

Everyone started to attack the dome at once, trying to break it, but it held. Cujo tried to bite it, but he bounced right off of it. Dora blew fire at it, but no effect. It bounced off of the wall as well and nearly burned everyone inside.

"It's against the rules to hold us back during a war!" Walker yelled at me.

"Then I'm breaking that rule, I suppose," I calmly said.

"Lasi nin helpi oni, direktisto, amiko, bonvolu," Wulf pleaded. (4) I shook my head firmly no, refusing to give in to them. I then heard Drake's laugh, and I whirled around.

"You really think you can beat me alone?" he declared.

"I did it before, and I'll do it again," I replied. "This time, I'll beat you for good."

"I'd like to see you try," he said, smirking. At this, he threw orange ecto-rays at me. One hit me in the stomach, while the other one rebounded off of the dome behind me and hit Drake. Thinking quickly, I whipped some amethyst ecto-balls at him. He dodged most of them, but a few hit him.

"I want to know a few things," I said while putting up a shield against his ecto-balls.

"What?"

"Who did you kill that I know? My army refused to tell me," I told him. It felt weird having a somewhat civilized conversation with my brother. I then let my ecto-fire stretch out a bit, and when it was long enough, I threw it at him like a whip. He gave a small cry of pain, but obviously was holding most of the pain back. When I pulled it back, part of the uniform on his arm had been ripped away by my fire whip, and his skin underneath showed signs of a burn. He grimaced in pain, and automatically clutched at his arm.

He repeated, "Who did I kill? Let's see, I killed your grandparents, that one blonde girl friend of yours…"

"Sharon?" I gasped, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, that was what she said her name was. Um…the African-American kid, he held a lot of technology, (_Travis,_ I thought, tears filling my eyes) and that other blonde kid, a boy this time. ("Leo," I just barely whispered his name. "No.") I killed their families as well. I tried to kill your aunt Jazz and her family, but they put up a modified ghost shield that blocks both ghosts and humans out."

Tears poured out of my eyes, and I screamed. I tackled him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. "I'm going to kill you," I seethed. "You're going to suffer a long, slow death. You killed my friends and tried to kill all of my family. I hate you," I growled, slamming him against the wall at every other word. This wasn't like me at all, but I couldn't really control myself. "Who was supposed to be your leverage against me?" I asked, remembering my other question.

"Ah, yes," he replied, stroking his chin. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, and I watched as it slid down his chin and onto his hand. "I never really had any leverage. I used that as an idle threat."

"Figured," I muttered. I then lit my fist up with amethyst ecto-energy and punched him in the face as hard as I could. My stomach lurched slightly as I felt bones snap and break under my fist. He roared and blasted me in the stomach, clutching his nose.

"Damn it!" he screeched. "You broke my nose!" When he pulled his hand away, blood was pouring out of his nose.

"Serves you right," I told him, coming after him again. He growled and threw multiple Shurikens at me. I went intangible, not wanting them to hit me, but I forgot that they could hit me, even when I was intangible. They hit me, one after another, like sharp raindrops in a thunderstorm. I hissed in pain as blood started to show from the wounds. I flew towards him angrily, putting as much speed as I could into my flight. Feeling something hard, I knew that I had rammed him. There was a loud smack as he smacked into the wall behind him. When he opened his eyes, they were red with anger. He rushed at me, but I rushed at him as well. We ran into each other, heads cracking, and repelled off of each other. He smacked into the wall once more, and I slammed into the floor, leaving a shallow crater. My ribcage was screaming in pain from my impact with the floor.

"Lily!" I heard Dora shout. Everyone started pounding against the dome even more, but still to no avail. I rose up slowly, my head pounding from slamming into the floor so hard. Drake fell from his place on the wall to the floor, a loud thump heard throughout the room. He got up slowly as well, holding his hand over his nose. He gave a battle cry and flew at me, throwing ecto-balls. I quickly threw up my arms in a defensive stance, and a purple flaming shield came up around me this time. They deflected and flew everywhere, a couple hitting Drake's ghostly tail as he flew by. It knocked him out of his center of balance, and he fell to the ground mid-flight.

I then let the shield fall and threw more ecto-fire at him. He had flown up into the air again, but when the ecto-fire came at him, they all hit their target this time. He fell to the ground once more, weakened by my attack for the time being. I charged up an ecto-fireball in my hands and flew over to him, ready to finish this once and for all. Just as I was about to let it loose at him, he kicked me in the stomach and flipped up into the air, looking ready to finish this battle to the death.

"Are you willing to fight to the death, sister?" he questioned.

I retorted, "Are you?" A deep frown set in his face, and he charged at me. I grabbed him by his hands and pushed his wrists back. He winced in pain, and pushed back. I then brought my foot to his stomach, making him double over. He glared at me viciously, his eyes a fiery red once more. I felt my eyes burn slightly, and I realized that my eyes had become red as well.

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself for these humans and these ghosts," he gestured his hand at them, "who attack you nearly everyday? You'd give up your life for them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Whether or not they attack me, that doesn't mean I shouldn't protect them from someone who wants to kill them. It doesn't mean I should I just stand by and let someone harm them severely. For the most part, they live and breathe just like us," I declared.

He sniffed in a snobbish manner. "Fine," he snapped, flying backwards. "It's a fight to the death you want," I watched as he started to charge up an orange ecto-ball with Shurikens in it, "it's a fight to the death you get. You will be the one who dies, though, sister." He spit 'sister' out like poison on his tongue.

"That's where you're wrong," I said, charging a mix of amethyst ecto-fire and ecto-balls in my hands. "You're going to be the one who dies, brother." I said 'brother' with bitterness as well.

"You wish," he whispered. We kept charging up our energy, just like in our first battle. Mine was nearly powerful to take out Drake, but his was charged up before mine. He whipped it behind him, preparing to throw it as hard as he could, and then hurled it at me. I tried to throw mine at the same time as his to block it or create another explosion like last time, but his hit me just as I released mine. I screamed in pain, the ecto-energy burning me to some extent, but not as bad as the ecto-fire would. The Shurikens sliced through me sharply like scissors cutting through paper. In slow motion, I watched as my ecto-fire/ecto-energy ball went slightly to the right, barely missing him.

"Lily, amiko!" Wulf shouted to me as I fell from the air, not able to stay in the air anymore. I slammed into the floor once more, bleeding horribly. _I should have given up,_ I thought. I felt the blue-purple rings slide over my body, changing me back to human form. The blood ran around the tips of my hair and flowed out of my head, taking away the brown hair color. I recognized the raven locks given to me by both my mom and dad. Weakly, I reached up to my eyes and removed the contacts, not wanting to die without being recognized. I flung them away from me, my usually lilac eyes with blue flecks showing, dulling as I was dying. Slowly, my lifeline, my blood, was flowing out of me like millions of crimson rivers, taking my life from me. Drake was laughing as he flew down next to me.

"Who's the one that's dying, Lily?" he taunted me, laughing. I heard everyone start to pound on the dome, struggling to break free.

"Lily, stay alive1 Fight against it!" Walker shouted. My vision started to blur and clump together, making it hard to see anything and everything around me. I felt a gentle hand on each of my shoulders, and, though my vision was blurred, I saw the faint outlines of my parents.

"Mom, Dad?" I questioned. The realization then hit me; I didn't want to admit it, but I had to. "I'm dying," I whispered. Everything started to go numb, and I couldn't feel anything anymore. I did see as Drake summoned a Shuriken and watched as he dug it into my body. More blood started to pour from the wound, but I didn't feel it, and I didn't feel the pain. I tried to lift up an arm to fire an ecto-ray at him, but I found that I couldn't move my arm. I tried to lift my leg, my head, anything, but found I couldn't lift anything at all. "No," I whispered once more, "it's over. It just can't be over."

"Lily, don't die!" I heard Ember shout. I heard a splintering sound and watched as the outlines of pink dome pieces flew through the air. _They broke the dome, _I thought in shock.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my last tears coming to my eyes. I then breathed in my last raggedy breath, and, while tears were still running down my face, closed my eyes. I heard the footsteps of everyone as they ran over to me and attacked Drake as well.

"You're dead, punk," Walker growled. A final sense of blackness washed over me as I finally breathed my last breath, still hearing the protests of my friends and Drake's hollow laugh.

* * *

(1)Rough translation of, "Are you all right, leader?"

(2)Rough translation of, "You are much like your father, and have the same power over people and fellow comrades as he used to. As it your duty to protect us, it is also our duty to protect you."

(3)Rough translation of, "Yes, if you do not mind."

(4)Rough translation of, "Let us help you, leader, friend, please."

* * *

Longest chapter ever- 11 pages! The end…or is it? (Sob) Heartbreaking chapter! Maybe this is the end, maybe it isn't. You shall find out soon enough! Stay tuned! R&R please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


	11. The Truth and the End

Thanks to all of my reviewers: DP fan, kpfan72491, Sapphire Wolf Master, phantomphriend, Unrealistic, FernClaw, and RedRoseRebel.

Yay! My computer is **finally** fixed and running again. Hopefully, I won't have that problem anymore. Anyways, if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize. I don't always proofread my documents as carefully as I should. Well, here's the final chapter of Battle of the Century. I am thinking about writing one final sequel, then this story will be done. In your review, please tell me whether or not you want a sequel. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the characters I make up and the idea for the story.

**Battle of the Century**

**Chapter Eleven- The Truth and the End**

When I opened my eyes, I saw broken glass over my head and wires sparking angrily. I heard the sounds of the frazzled electric wires and heard someone cursing under their breath. "Her ecto-ball fried my circuits! But why did it react in real life like it did in her dream? Damn it, it's ruined!" they shouted. _I can hear and see? I'm not dead?! _I thought in shock.

"I'm not dead!" I shouted happily, not caring who heard.

"Ah, yes, it appears you would be alive, eh?" I heard Black Thorn's voice, appearing to be laced with hatred.

"Black Thorn?" I said in surprise, jumping out of some containment chamber, ready to fight. There was smoke rising from a few feet away from what looked to be a control console. "Where am I? Why am I here? Why are you here? Why aren't I dead?" I asked in a rush.

He sighed, closing his blood red eyes and rubbing his forehead with his hand, as though he had a headache. "In order: one, you are at an abandoned warehouse in Amity Park; two, you're here because I brought you here; three, this is a makeshift lair for me; finally, you aren't dead because you were in my nightmare chamber." He gestured his hand in the direction of the chamber which I had jumped out of. Smoke was now rising from it, and it looked like it was going to blow up any second.

"Why did you put me in there?" I demanded, angry.

He smirked and gave a small laugh, an empty one. "My dear, it was all a test."

_A test?_

"Yes, a test."

_I have to remember that he can read my thoughts. _I sighed and said, "So, this was all made up? None of it was real?"

He laughed once more, but this time, it appeared to be a joyful laugh. "Of course not. I wouldn't waste your time like that. It won't happen anytime soon. Later on, though, every bit that happened will come true. I saw everything as you experienced it, and I hate to tell you that every last bit of it will come true."

My eyes went wide, and I found myself speechless for a moment. My mind flashed back to when Gramps and Grandma had died. _I don't want that part to come true. _"Everything?" I whispered.

"Yes, however," he pointed out, "you can change time's course. Make a few different decisions in your life, and maybe none of it will happen. That or a few minor things will change."

"But how do I know what decisions lead up to that future. One little change, and it could end up being one hundred times worse!"

Black Thorn smiled. "Just do what you believe is right, and the future will eventually reveal itself.

"You are Clockwork's cousin, aren't you?" I skeptically asked.

He nodded and gave me another brief smile. "Indeed, I am. That part of your nightmare was the only thing that can't be changed."

I nodded, starting to understand everything. "Are you still my ally in the future battle, or is that supposed to be changed as well?"

"No, I never was your enemy to start with. I've always been on your side. I just had to act like a villain; otherwise, I would've blown my cover."

_Odd way of showing you're on my side._

"My dear, do you think if I asked you to step in my chamber, you would have?"

I pondered this for a minute. "I may have. If you actually reasoned with me..."

"Lily," he said warningly. "Don't lie; you'll just get yourself in more trouble."

I sighed and hung my head. "Probably not." I picked my head up and looked him dead in the eye. "Was kidnapping me really necessary, though?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What needs to be done needs to be done. My job needed to be done."

"Did Clockwork know about this? I remember that in my nightmare, Clockwork seemed to know something that I didn't. Was he really there?" I inquired.

Black Thorn laughed again. "Lily, he was the one who told me to do it. He may have been there as well, just watching everything that was progressing in your nightmare."

_Figures that he needs someone to do it for him. He just can't do it himself._

His laugh rang through the air again. "My sentiments exactly. Of course, I usually get assigned to his dirty work from the Observants."

"So, the Observants told Clockwork to do it, and he told you to do it?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"I take it he doesn't really like to do anything the Observants assign."

He gave a half-smile. "The same goes for both him and me. It runs in the family. As he said before to your father, the Observants see time like a parade, one event passing after another in sequence. However, Clockwork and I view the parade from above and can see all the twists and turns it might or might not take. (A/n: I love that quote! It's so cool!) Usually, he or I make the twists and turns occur. We don't always want the bad things to occur, but sometimes they can't be prevented, no matter how hard we try."

I nodded my head in agreement, knowing he was right. "So, you aren't the villain in this?"

"No," Black Thorn answered. "We needed to tell you what was going to happen. Your brother is the villain here."

"Figures," I mumbled. Just then, I remembered something. "What time is it?" I questioned, jumping off topic.

"Three in the morning."

I gasped. "Oh, man, if Grandma sees I'm gone this late, I'm in so much trouble! Is it still Saturday?!"

He waved his hands in a calm down motion. "Calm down, it's still Saturday. You've only been gone five hours."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," I muttered. "I'm already going to be in enough trouble when I get home." Something then clicked in my head, but I quickly covered it up with other thoughts, not wanting Black Thorn to see what I was planning. "I need to get going, but there's one thing I need to do." I made sure I was covering up my plan with other thoughts so that he didn't know what I was going to do.

"Oh?" he inquired, eyebrow raised.

I walked over to him, hands behind my back. I let them flow with amethyst ecto-energy, ready to have the last hit. "This," I curtly before hitting him in the jaw. Luckily, since I had blocked with my thoughts what I was going to do, he didn't expect it. He flew backwards a little bit and fell down, stunned by the attack.

"What was that for?" he cried, jumping up on his feet. He was holding his jaw tenderly, and I saw a slight bruise already forming.

"Payback. It's only fair," I replied. I gave a smirk, proud that I had finally hit him. He glared at me and took a step forward, looking like he was going to attack. Black Thorn then quickly drew back, looking as though he heard something. Whatever he was hearing, it was keeping him from attacking me. His lips mouthed a few words, and then he cringed after his lips stopped moving, as though being scolding.

"Hmph," he grunted. He then vanished in a poof of smoke, appearing to explode. "We'll meet each other soon, Lily, very soon," his voice echoed throughout the warehouse. I stared at the spot where he had been standing until the smoke cleared, wanting to make sure he had left. The smoke cleared, and Black Thorn was nowhere to be seen.

"Good," I mumbled, "because I'm ready to go home." I gave a slight yawn, worn out by everything. I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye somewhere in the shadows, but I wasn't sure. When I saw nothing else move, I convinced myself that it was just the tiredness messing with my eyes. I then turned on my heel sharply and headed in the direction of the door, finally able to leave. When I stepped out of the door, I jumped up in the air and took off into the night, my legs forming into a ghostly tail. The cold air whipped at my face, giving me a wake up call. Soon, I saw my house. I phased through the wall of my bedroom and changed back to my Fenton half, ready for bed. I slipped on my lavender night gown and crawled into bed. The minute my head hit the pillow, I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

??'s POV (back at the warehouse)

I watched from the shadows as Lily walked through the door to the outside. She nearly caught me when Black Thorn disappeared. I flinched slightly, and I saw her eyes steal a glance in my direction for a second before turning away. She took off into the night, heading somewhere, probably back to her house. As soon as I was sure she was gone, I stepped out from the shadows, my white hair with black streaks hair giving a light flap in the wind. My newly aquired cape, courtesy of the late Vlad, whipped in the wind as well.

"Soon, dear sister, soon," I hissed before holding my cape up to my face. I focused hard, and I then disappeared in a puff of orange smoke. When the smoke had cleared, I was long gone, back at my home in Vlad's castle in Wisconsin. "Let's see how well you do when I throw an army at you." I chuckled, knowing I could defeat her once and for all. "This time, **I** shall be the victor." I then went into Vlad's lab and made plans, finally ready to beat her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea for the nightmare chamber.

Yay! I'm finally finished. Black Thorn, when he was moving his lips and cringed, he was arguing with Clockwork. Clockwork was telling him not to fight with Lily, or else the Observants wouldn't be happy at all. In my next story, I may add a few chapters with Drake's POV again if you want me to. Hopefully, you liked the final chapter of Battle of the Century. R&R please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


	12. Sneak Peek and News

I think I'm going to be really nice and give you a sneak peek for my sequel, One Last Time. Plus, I'd also like your opinion on another idea for a story. I believe the term would be prequel. I was wondering if maybe you guys would like a prequel for this trilogy on when Sam and Danny had Lily and Drake. Be sure and tell me. On with the sneak peek! By the way, I'm telling it in third person, so you guys know who's talking. There will be some chapters with Drake's point of view as a bonus for you guys! Yay bonuses!

**It's A Time for Lies...**

"I thought they were dead! I saw it! You told me; you confirmed it! How could you lie to me?" Lily cried.

"We didn't lie to you!" Maddie argued. "We told you what we knew to be the truth! We thought your parents were dead, too!"

**...A Time for Help...**

"Father, I thought you were dead," Drake responded in disbelief.

"Well, you thought wrong!" Vlad snapped. "Now do you want my help or not!"

**...A Time for Family...**

"Mom, Dad, please help me. I can't do this alone," Lily begged.

"Of course we will, honey," Sam answered, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We'll always be there to help," Danny finished.

**...A Time for Mistakes...**

"I've been looking at the wrong time stream the whole time," Clockwork explained.

"You're the master of time! How could you make such a foolish mistake for two years?!" Lily shouted.

"I know my error, but you have to listen. Your parents and Vlad weren't supposed to die in this timeline, it's not their time yet. It's supposed to be you or Drake who dies."

"Which one?" Lily inquired.

"I can't tell you without damaging the time line," Clockwork said sadly.

**...A Time for Doing What We Believe Is Right...**

"Lily, don't!" Clockwork yelled. "You'll permanently alter the time line and ruin time as we know it!"

"I don't need your consent on this, Clockwork!" Lily screamed. "I'm doing what I believe is right!" She then took off into the time portal, flying into her alternate time line.

**...A Time for Deception...**

"Sharon, how could you? What are you doing?" Lily fearfully inquired.

"Ridding the world of ghosts once and for all," Sharon answered. The shot of the ecto-gun then rang through the air, the bullet moving in slow motion towards Lily's heart.

**...A Time for Love...**

"Lily, I-I-I love you," Leo choked out, small tears coming out of his eyes.

"And I love you, too," Lily responded, pecking Leo gently and quickly on the lips. "But I'm doing what needs to be done."

**...A Time for One Last Plea...**

"Drake," Lily pleaded, "please leave Leo out of this. Put him down."

**...A Time for One Last Stand Between Good and Evil...**

"You think you can win this time, Lily!" Drake screamed. "You think you have what it takes to defeat my army and me!"

"I have an army, too, Drake, and we're not going down without one hell of a fight to the death!" Lily hollered back.

**...A Time for Loss...**

"Leo!" Lily screamed, her cry echoing through the streets of Amity Park as she watched her loved one fall from the sky.

**...And A Time When A Long, Grueling Battle Is Ended With Two Simple Words.**

"I win."

* * *

Suspenseful, aren't I? Hope you enjoyed this special sneak peek! This story will be coming out as soon as I finish my other stories, I promise! L8r all!

dreamwriter2010


End file.
